The Legame Rivelare Potion
by DMHP2014
Summary: It's 8th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead. Harry and Draco get partnered together to do a 6 week potion assignment but something they never imagined ends up happening, it's both good and very bad. Will they survive it? MATURE ADULT CONTENT!
1. Legame Rivelare

**It's 8th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead. Harry and Draco get partnered together to do a 6 week potion assignment. This is bound to end badly, isn't it? MATURE ADULT CONTENT **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: At this point I don't plan on this being a long fic, chapters won't be too long either but who knows, let's see what happens. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One - Legame Rivelare**

"This can not be happening," Harry groaned after reading the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

It was Harry's first day back at Hogwarts and the start of his 8th year - so they were calling it - and it was not starting out as he had hoped it would.

"Please tell me this is not happening," Harry asked no one in particular but looked up at Ron and Hermione wide eyed.

For what must be the first time _ever_ Hermione had nothing to say. She just sat there for what felt like long moments opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before eventually turning away and blushing.

Curious whispers could be heard spreading like Fiendfyre throughout the great hall and Harry knew without a doubt who and what the whispers were about.

He clenched his jaw tightly, barely suppressing an annoyed growl.

He knew he shouldn't have come back to finish off his 7th year. All he'd wanted was to be left in peace and live a quiet life. He'd vanquished Lord frigging Voldemort for Merlin's sake, the very least that people could do was leave him well enough alone, but no that was clearly asking too much... he glanced at the prophet once more and took a few deep steadying breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Well it could be worse mate," Ron said through a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Really? You think so," Harry asked disbelieving, wondering what could possibly be worse than this.

"They could have said you had a little pecker," to emphasize his meaning he held his thumb and forefinger up an inch apart and squinted his eyes looking through the tiny gap at Harry's now stony face.

"Ronald! Do you mind? Honestly," Hermione huffed still red faced.

"Well it's true! At least they're insinuating you're hung like a..." he broke off abruptly at the quelling look he received from his bushy haired girlfriend.

In hindsight Harry supposed Ron was right, although he would have much preferred that his genitals weren't the topic of conversation for the entire wizarding world this morning.

"What I don't understand is how this has been allowed to be published," Hermione frowned finally getting herself under control.

Harry understood how difficult this was for her, they were like brother and sister. It was beyond weird to be talking about Harry's manhood.

"What I mean to say is," she continued, "This is something you'd expect to read in Witch Weekly not the prophet."

Harry sighed and looked up from the Gryffindor table to see a group of 7th year Ravenclaw girls eyeing him up with hungry looks in their eyes.

He blushed and looked down at his breakfast.

"I'm going to go and... I'm just going to go," he mumbled and stood up, pushing away his barely touch food.

Ron and Hermione gave him worried looks as he hurried out of the hall.

One of the 7th year Hufflepuff girls named Jessica Smith quickly walked over to them whilst staring at Harry's retreating form."So is it true Hermione? Harry's got a big..."

"How the bloody hell would she know," Ron barked hotly, "now piss off."

Jessica scoffed taken aback and then turned away, not before giving Ron a death glare.

Hermione smiled at Ron's jealousy. Even the thought that Hermione had seen Harry undressed caused his little green monster to make an appearance.

* * *

Harry threw open the Potions classroom door 1 minute late.

"Potter, nice of you to finally join us. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said almost happily - well happily for Snape anyway - as Harry made his way further in to the classroom.

"But-" Harry began to protest but quickly bit his tongue and pressed his lips together tightly, knowing from experience that it would only make matters worse.

He slumped in the chair next to Ron, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry groaned internally. "Yes Professor," he bit out.

The greasy git actually smirked. "You're in the wrong seat. Your seat is here," he pointed at an empty seat next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What!" Malfoy growled, turning around to glare at Harry.

Harry just stared back at him blankly, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry had no idea that Malfoy was coming back for 8th year and assumed he'd decided not to when he hadn't seen him that morning in the Great Hall.

Come to think of it when was the last time he'd actually seen Malfoy, it must be getting on for 2 years now.

He looked so different, yet exactly the same.

Harry still hadn't gotten his head around the Malfoy family's part in bringing down Voldemort. He hadn't believed it at first when Dumbledore told him that they were going to start fighting for the light. Then the Malfoy's and a few other pure blood families had disappeared at the beginning of 6th year and nobody knew where they had gone.

We all found out later that they had been fighting in secret and played a monumental part in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, they were even there at what they are now calling the Battle of Hogwarts, although Harry hadn't seen them.

"Mr Potter stop staring at Mr Malfoy we don't have all day, now move along," Snape drawled.

A few students snickered whilst Harry blushed picking up his bag and moving to the front of the class.

Malfoy sat with his back straight against the chair but in a relaxed casual position with his arms resting on top of the desk. He stared straight ahead expressionless not bothering to look at Harry as he took the seat next to him.

"Everyone write down the ingredients and instructions that are on the board. Make sure you write them down carefully, one slip up whilst brewing this potion, could have dire consequences."

The class set to work and all you could hear for the next 30 minutes was the scratch of quills on parchment.

Once the last student - who just happened to be Neville Longbottom - set their quill down, Snape addressed the class as a whole.

"This Potion will account for 75% of your grades this term. As it says in the instructions it will take you 6 weeks to brew. In those 6 weeks, there may be nights you have to get up at 1 o'clock in the morning to add ingredients or just to simply stir the Potion. You'll notice there aren't many ingredients but it's the technique, precise measurements, the way you cut, crush and blend them together that will factor in whether you brew a perfect potion or ruin it and fail my class," he looked pointedly at Neville.

He was silent for a moment, letting his words sink in.

Harry glanced around nervously to see that everyone seemed to be just as affected as he was. Nobody wanted to fail Potions, not if they actually want to do anything half decent with their life once they left school.

His eyes landed on Malfoy who looked bored to death. Harry supposed the Blonde git didn't have to worry about getting a job after school, after all he had his daddy to look after him.

"Right, 50 points to whoever can tell me which potion you will be brewing?"

Harry turned around, his eyes seeking out Hermione but to his complete and utter shock he found her looking at the board at a total loss.

The corner of Snapes lip lifted in a sneer at her alarmed expression at not knowing the answer.

"It's the 'Legame Rivelare' Potion," came Malfoys haughty voice.

"Very good Draco, 50 points to Slytherin," Snape said smugly. "Tell me, what is this potion used for?"

"It's a very old Potion, one that is rarely used these days except for ancient pure blood families," he paused for a moment. "It is used to tell the drinker who is destined to be their bonded life partner."

At that, excited whispers broke out from the females in the room and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's right. If you brew your potion correctly, you will have the choice to drink it - or not," he said off offhandedly, clearly not caring either way.

The Clock Tower Bell began to chime signaling the end of class just as more excited chatter broke out.

"One more thing before you go. Look at the person sitting next to you," Harry and Draco turned to look at each other, "This will be your partner for the next 6 weeks, I suggest you make arrangements to meet up tonight and start the potion. Class dismissed."

The room erupted in noise as students started to pack their bags and discuss the interesting task ahead.

Malfoy flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes threateningly at Harry.

"So-," Harry muttered awkwardly. "Where-"

"Save it Potter," Malfoy spat standing up and stalking out of the classroom with his head held high.

"Still a prat then I see!" Harry shouted after him seething.

How the hell did he get stuck with him as partner? Oh that's right SNAPE!

* * *

Unfortunately the day didn't get any better.

Classes were fine. Apparently the other teachers had been told about Snapes assignment. They needed to be aware that for the next 6 weeks, 8th year students would be meeting up at all hours of the night to brew the Legame Rivelare Potion. They must have felt sorry for them because the classes where mind-numbingly easy for the rest of the day.

What made Harry's day almost unbearable, were the constant stares and questions thrown his way and they were all thanks to the article that was printed about him. You'd think he'd be used to it by now but he'd never liked being the center of attention and it was even worse now that the center of attention was his most private part.

Hermione had felt awkward being around him because of it so had made herself scarce most of the day, which in turn made Ron scarce and Harry did not even want to think about what they might be doing. No he did not.

He hadn't seen Malfoy either, which was weird. Harry would have thought Malfoy would be front and center in mocking him about the article. As much as the thought pained him, he would have to find him soon and arrange to meet up later to start the potion.

"Hi Harry."

"Oh hi Gin," he smiled.

"How are you doing?" she asked carefully.

"Great," he lied, "You?"

She pulled him to a stop so he was facing her.

"Look this will all be forgotten in a few days, don't worry," she said not beating around the bush.

"Yeah I know," he sighed scrubbing his right hand over his face, "This would have to happen to me though wouldn't it?"

She grinned, "Come on, lets go and get some dinner I'm starved."

She linked her arm through his and together they walked to the Great Hall talking about inconsequential things.

As they neared the entrance hall, Harry could see Malfoy leaning against a wall talking with Pansy Parkinson.

"Ginny, you go ahead. I'll be in in a second."

She nodded her agreement and continued on without him but not before shooting a menacing look in Malfoys direction.

"Let's get this over with," Harry muttered quietly to himself.

"- darling it will be fun," he could hear Parkinson saying to Malfoy as he neared them. "I'll do all the planning you just need to turn up, everyone will come if they know you'll be there."

"Fine I'll go, but if I see one Hufflepuff I'm leaving. I can't stand their- Hufflepuffish ways."

She kissed his cheek daintily, "No Hufflepuffs, I promise. Hello there Potter," she smirked catching sight of Harry. Her eyes dropped to stare openly at his crotch.

Malfoy smirked along with her giving him a swift look up and down.

Harry clenched his jaw tightly, for what felt like the millionth time that day. He'd have no teeth left if he wasn't careful, "Parkinson," he nodded slightly. "Malfoy can I have a word?"

Pansy took the hint and sauntered off toward the Great Hall.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"When are we going to meet to start the potion?"

"Ah that, well I've got something I need to do after dinner so I'll meet you at 9.00pm."

"Oh... OK," Harry was taken aback by how easy it was going. He'd expected Malfoy to refuse and be a down right pain in the ass about it, "Shall we meet in the room of requirement then?"

"If that's where you want to brew the potion, then yes."

"Right then," Harry muttered dumbly.

He was half waiting for a snarky remark to come from the blondes mouth.

Malfoy stayed silent a few moments gazing at Harry speculatively, then as if on cue, "Will that be all then? - or are you going to prove to me that what the Prophet's saying is true?"

Heat rushed to Harry's cheeks as he began to stutter incoherently.

"No?" Malfoy offered with raised eyebrows. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm awfully hungry," he side stepped Harry who still hadn't managed to utter anything intelligible, then strode confidently in to Great Hall, all the while smirking to himself.


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who's following and to those who have favorited my fic. Much appreciated. I'm going to try and update everyday, except weekends, until this is finished. Please note that it's a public holiday this Monday coming so I will hopefully upload chapter 3 tomorrow but chapter 4 will be uploaded on Tuesday/Wednesday next week! Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Two - The Room of Requirement**

It was 8.55pm and Harry had just arrived outside of the Room of Requirement.

After a relatively normal dinner, all things considered, he had gone back to the 8th year boy's dormitories and stripped out of his uniform to have a long hot bath. It had helped to clear his mind and prepare him for the inevitable meeting with Draco Malfoy.

He looked down at the dark jeans and black T-shirt he'd decided to wear, running his hand over the front to smooth out invisible creases.

He'd wasted more time than he'd ever admit choosing this outfit. Why he was even bothered what Malfoy thought of his choice of clothing was truly baffling to him.

He had to admit, it must be because the bastard had always been impeccably dressed, making Harry feel awkward and uncomfortably in his presence. He even made his school robes look fashionable.

Harry had never been the fashionable type and probably never would be but at least he didn't dress as bad as he used to, that was something of an achievement.

At that moment Malfoy rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

Harry cast a sneaky Tempus charm that read exactly 8.59pm - punctual to the minute.

As Malfoy neared, Harry mentally noted what he was wearing. Grey slacks and a black shirt. Both fitted his lean body perfectly.

"Well good evening potter, fancy seeing you here," Draco said in mock surprise.

"Yes, shocking isn't it," Harry replied not missing a beat.

He reached down to pick up the bag by his feet which held all the ingredients, tools and utensils they would need to start the Potion.

He noticed Malfoy didn't carry a bag.

"Where are your things?"

"Hmm," Draco raised his eyebrows in question. He had his left hand in his pants pocket while his right arm hung loosely at his side.

"Your things - as in ingredients, tools, your class notes - where are they?" Harry asked tiredly, suppressing the urge to rub his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for Malfoy tonight, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Oh, I didn't bring any, that's what you're here for and I see you have risen to the task," he nodded at the bag that hung from Harry's shoulder.

Harry flared his nostrils, looking at a point just above Malfoys head and counted to 10.

"Although I did bring my notes," Draco continued unperturbed, pulling a tiny bunch of parchment from his pocket and enlarging it, "you are bound to have wrote yours down wrong being as dyslectic as you are and the last thing we need is this going wrong. I've heard some tragic stories of mishaps whist brewing the Legame Rivelare Potion."

Harry growled low in his throat, he wasn't even dyslectic anymore. This was going to be a long night. "Let's just get inside the room and get this stupid Potion started so we can go to bed."

It was amazing that even after years of not seeing the annoying git, things had gone straight back to normal as if they had never been apart.

"Is everything alright Potter, you seem a tad upset? You're not still thinking about that article are you?" Draco asked seemingly innocent.

Harry narrowed his eyes but ignored him and began to pace in front of the door thinking of a room that would fulfill their Potion needs.

* * *

The room was simple but just what they needed. It had a large table in the center, with plenty of space for two people to work on. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with what Harry was guessing to be Potions text books and there was a large wooden cupboard in the corner. It looked as if it had seen better days.

The room uncannily resembled the dungeons, which amused Harry, he clearly had no imagination at all. The thought of Potions instantly brought the cold, dark dungeons to mind.

"Why Potter how very Sytherin of you," Draco said gesturing to the room at large.

"I didn't want to take you out of your comfort zone, Merlin knows your enough of a pain in the arse as it is," Harry goaded.

Malfoy sneered at the remark, which pleased Harry immensely.

As Harry unpacked his bag and placed the magically shrunk items on the table, Draco walked over to the ancient looking cupboard to see what was inside.

"Salazar!" Malfoy bellowed taking a step back and covering both hands over his nose and mouth. "It smells like something crawled in there and died."

His voice was muffled, so Harry could hardly understand a word of what he was saying but at that moment the stench hit him at full force, nearly causing him to bring up his meal.

Harry mimicking Draco with his hands over his face shouted, "For crying out loud will you do something! Do an air freshening charm, anything!"

Malfoy started casting spell after spell and when Harry got his gag reflex under control, he joined in too.

It took 5 minutes but finally the smell was gone and in it's place was the smell of freshly washed linen.

Harry looked over at Draco's horror stricken face and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from deep within.

"This isn't funny Potter! I inhaled it... right in to my lungs! Merlin knows what damage has been done," Malfoy scrunch up his face at the thought, which caused Harry to laugh even harder.

Draco had never seen or even heard Potter laugh before and he found it quite interesting. It transformed his face completely. His green eyes were bright behind his round glasses, his mouth open wide revealing straight pearly whites almost as nice as Draco's but not quite.

After a minute or so Harry found the strength to stop.

"Finished have you?" Malfoy asked arms crossed over his chest whilst tapping his foot in irritation on the floor.

"Sorry, I haven't laughed like that in ages. That was hilarious," at the look on Draco's face he sobered, "So what was actually in there to cause damage to your internal organs-" and he was off again.

"I really hate you Potter," Draco gritted.

* * *

After making Harry check and clean out the cupboard as punishment for laughing at Draco's expense. They still couldn't figure out where the smell had come from but agreed that one of the old Potion vials, containing sussed looking Potions must have gone off causing the smell to worsen as time went on in the trapped air of the cupboard.

Harry went to discard all the vials and Potions safely whilst Draco sent a good few cleaning charms inside the cupboard.

When Harry returned Malfoy had enlarged all the items on the table and was attempting to fasten an apron around his waist.

"Well make yourself useful Potter and lend a hand," Malfoy turned his back to him and held out the two long pieces of material for him to tie.

Harry glanced down at Malfoy's perfectly rounded arse concealed in his grey slacks. He was oh so tempted to reach down with both hands and caress the firm looking cheeks with his palms and finger tips.

Harry shook his head harshly, _What am I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me. Maybe there was something in that gone off Potion to worry about after all._

"You brought an apron with you," Harry stated needing to say something whilst taking the offered pieces of material.

He urged his sick mind away from Draco Malfoy's arse.

He should probably go and see Madam Pomfrey, obviously he'd lost his marbles.

"No, I found a rag in your bag and transfigured it in to one."

It took Harry a second to catch on but then it hit him.

"You - that wasn't a rag, that was my jacket!" Harry seethed all thoughts of pert bottoms fleeing his mind at once.

"Really, is that what that was? - Ouch! careful, that hurts," Malfoy whined as Harry pull and tied the apron tightly in his anger.

"Shut up," he snapped shoving him out of the way as he started to set up the cauldron, "you owe me a new jacket! They never fit the same once they've been transfigured."

"Your clothes never fit you right anyway, so why are you getting yourself all worked up?"

It was true of course, after being made to wear clothes 4 times too big for his entire childhood. Harry always tended to buy clothes a little too big because that's what he was used to but that wasn't the point.

"Plus it was a Fugly jacket, I did you a favor," Malfoy continued picking at his nails.

"Fugly?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Yes fugly - fucking ugly," Draco sighed exasperated.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Frat," he muttered.

"What was that Potter?"

"Frat - as in you're a fucking prat!"

* * *

Honestly Harry had no idea how they were going to get through the next 6 weeks when they couldn't even spend a few hours together without going at each others throats.

They had slipped right back in to their old ways without a moments thought.

So after wasting time bickering, they grudgingly got in to a routine of sorts, well Harry grudgingly did anyway.

Draco would tell Harry what to and Harry would do it.

After going over their notes, they found to Harry's dismay and to Draco's delight that Harry had in fact wrote the instructions down wrong just as Malfoy had predicted.

Draco had argued that if Harry was on his own he would have failed miserably, so in that case he should be allowed to manage the project. He'd then continued to argue that Harry's incompetence would severely lower their chances at producing a passable Potion and therefore he needed Draco to take command of the situation.

The thing was Harry actually agreed with what he was saying to a degree but of course he'd never admit to that. Harry had always been terrible at Potions, he got distracted very easily because he found it awfully boring and in Potions you couldn't afford any distractions you needed to be on your toes. Defense Against the Dark Arts on the other hand was by far his best subject and if say they were partnered in that class, Harry would have been the one to managed it. That was his thought process anyway as he agree to let Draco take over, it helped to sooth the sting a little.

An hour later and the Potion was well on it's way.

"Now dice the dragons liver with the silver serrated knife and we're done for the night," Malfoy said stirring the Potion clockwise and then anti-clockwise three times.

Harry sighed in relief and set to work on the last task.

"Not like that," Draco ground out smacking Potters hand away, "Like this."

Harry watched as Malfoy's slender pale fingers diced the dragons liver in to perfect equal little cubes.

Draco threw the cubes in to the cauldron and they both watched as the Potion turned blood red as it was suppose to.

"Perfect," Malfoy said proudly.

Harry was secretly glad he had Malfoy as a partner, for once he might actually do well on a Potions assignment. Now all he had to do was not kill him before the 6 weeks was over and all would be good.

"OK I'll put the Potion in the cupboard, you clean up," Draco ordered in a superior voice.

"Yes your highness," Harry said mockingly bending at the hips in to a dramatically low bow.

"Hmm, I like the way you look bent over before me," Malfoy drawled.

Thoughts ran through Harry's mind a million miles a second that were simply all kinds of wrong, causing him to go as red as the potion currently in Draco's hands.

Malfoy smirked eyes glinting and turned away.

Harry had to get out of there and fast. He hastily cast cleaning charms, on the tools and utensils they'd been using, then he quickly grabbed his bag and headed straight for the door, not bothering to say good night.

Once in his room he changed quickly in to his PJ's and fell in to his four poster bed, pulling the curtains closed tightly behind him. He glanced at the muggle clocked he had on the wall above his bed. It read 12.30am.

He'd survived three and half hours in Malfoy's company, which was no mean feat.

He tried hard not to think about Malfoy's final words to him but they came anyway.

_I like the way you look bent over before me._

Harry shivered as he remembered the look in Malfoy's eyes.

It wasn't Malfoy's words that were causing him to have a minor panic attack or even the way the blonde had looked at him.

No, it was his own reaction that scared him most.

What was happening to him?

He pondered his sanity for a good hour before falling in to a fitful sleep.

That night he dreamt of a certain tall blonde with grey eyes and a smirking smart mouth.


	3. The Spying Games

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Three - The Spying Games**

The next morning Harry was awoken by Ron's incessant calling for him to get up because apparently they were going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry, if he were being totally honest, couldn't give one iota. He had had the worst nights sleep in a long time and all he wanted to do was bury deep in to his duvet and sleep the day away.

"I'm sick," Harry mumbled through his pillow, "Tell Hagrid I've gone to see Pomfrey."

The curtains surrounding his bed were suddenly drawn back letting light instantly flood in and chase away the comfortable darkness.

Harry groaned squeezing his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked looking him over with a keen eye.

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all, I had a really late night."

Ron nodded partially reading between the lines. "Was it that bad. What happened? I tried waiting up for you but I fell asleep."

Harry shrugged not wanting to get in to it right now, "He was just being his usual Malfoy self."

"So a total git then," Ron shook his head, "This is Snape's fault, he put you together on purpose the over grown bat."

"Yeah well, there's not much I can do about it," Harry yawned and stretched. "What do we have after Care of Magical Creatures?

"Transfiguration."

Harry swore. "I suppose I'll see you in Transfiguration then, McGonagall will have my head if she finds out I'm sleeping instead of in her class."

Ron laughed. "She'd have more than just your head mate. Right, I'll see you later then."

Harry grabbed his wand and cast a spell to close the curtain again because he was simply too lazy to sit up and do it himself. Then he closed his eyes and fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

He was five minutes late to Transfiguration but luckily McGonagall only gave him a stern look and carried on talking to the class.

He felt much better after having an extra hour in bed and quickly caught on to what his Head of House was explaining to the class.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

He ate his way through two beef salad rolls, washed down with a large glass of pumpkin juice. He was staving from having missed breakfast.

He sat reading the Daily Prophet, which thankfully, had nothing to say about any of Harry's body parts today.

He glanced up now and again to gaze around the hall, everything seemed to be back to normal, nobody was staring at him and whispering.

He looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy talking to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

The Zabini's and Nott's had been two of the families that had disappeared with the Malfoy's in 6th Year. The Parkinson, Crabbe's and Goyle's had also disappeared with them.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that there weren't many Slytherine's back for 8th Year. Only Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and of course Draco Malfoy had decided to return.

He watched as Blaise tilted his head to the side to ask Malfoy a question.

God did he wish he was a fly on the wall in that moment.

Malfoy said something back with a flippant expression on his face, then smiled as Zabini frowned, not smirked but actually smiled.

It was the oddest thing. Malfoy never smiled.

At that moment Draco's eyes met Harry's and the smile slid from his face to be replaced with the Malfoy mask.

Harry couldn't help the slight sting he felt at that and even more he couldn't explain it.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in question at Harry, which caught Zabini's attention and he looked to see who it was directed at.

Harry quickly lowered his head and pretended to be reading the paper.

The next time he glanced up Malfoy was gone.

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was sat alone in a large comfy chair near a window in the Gryffindor Common Room. His Transfiguration text book lay open and forgotten in his lap.

He had just received a letter by Owl.

Curious to see who it was from he hastily unraveled it and read.

_Potter,_

_I have been to check on the Potion and add the necessary ingredients, so t__here will be no need for us to check on it now until Friday night. I would have arranged for you to join me but it seemed you were in a hurry to leave last night. I do hope all is well?  
_

_Shall I see you at 6.30 on Friday then? _

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy was mocking him, he knew why Harry had left so abruptly but little did he know it was for a different reason than what he was most probably thinking.

The blonde git likely thought Harry was just embarrassed about what he'd said to him - _I like the way you look bent over before me - _but Harry was more bothered about his own reaction.

He had tried really hard not to think about it all day but he couldn't avoid it forever.

The truth was Harry had sort of known he might be gay for a while now.

If only going off the fact that he'd somewhere during in 6th Year realized that he was not attracted to girls one bit. He found he didn't like the lumps of flesh on their chest that most boys his age would ogle at whenever they had the chance and found himself often looking at guys solid chests and arms instead.

He didn't think much of it then though, what with the war and all but now that he was having thoughts about Malfoy... Malfoy of all people! It was most definitely time to address it.

He was not worried about being gay, no. The Wizarding world was not anti-gay like the Muggles. Yes the Papers would have a field day if and let's face it when they found out. He was Harry Potter for Merlins sake, The Savior of the World, The conqueror of all Evil blah blah. His private life was always going to be exploited for others amusement whether he liked it or not, which is why he now had himself a very good publicist.

The thing he was worried about though, was the fact that he seemed to be attracted to Draco figging Malfoy, the bane of his existence. The one who lived to irritate the ever living crap out of him.

How had this possibly happened?

He was a stuck up pompous prat for one, not Harry's type at all. Yes he was good looking, very good looking actually.

Good god did he really just think that?

It was a good thing that he wouldn't be in close proximity with Malfoy untill Friday, maybe he could talk some well needed sense in to himself and realise that Malfoy was just an arrogant, pretentious, overbearing... tall, blonde, stunning...

Shit this wasn't working, he clearly had some work to do.

Maybe he had some sort of brain damage from dying and coming back to life?

He quickly scribbled an answer underneath Malfoys question and sent it away with the Owl that had been staring daggers at him.

After sitting and staring out of the window for what felt like hours, he decided on a plan of action.

Tomorrow he would watch Malfoy from afar. He was bound to do all sorts of things that were sure to make Harry's blood boil. Harry would concentrate on the ugliness inside and not on the pretty package, then all would be right with the world again.

Harry smiled happily to himself thinking it was a great idea.

He checked the time and decided to go and have a quick shower before going to bed.

* * *

"Harry! Did you hear a single word of what I just said?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Hmmm... Oh sorry," Harry said focusing on her and chuckling sheepishly.

"Who are you looking for?" She narrowed her eyes looking over at the Slytherin table, which Harry had been mercilessly scanning since arriving in the Great Hall.

"What... No one! I was just staring off in to space thinking about my Charms essay. I think I might have missed something out," she blinked at him in a manner which said she didn't believe him. "Anyway never mind that, what were you saying?"

She frowned but thankfully relented, "I said sorry that Ron and I were gone so long last night. It's just good to finally be alone without Molly hovering over us all the time, we..."

"Stop right there," Harry said holding his hand up. "I do not want to know yours and Ron's sexual activities, OK? How many times do I need to tell you."

"Sharing is caring mate," Ron grinned.

"Not in this instance it isn't," Harry grumbled.

At that moment Malfoy entered with his usual entourage in tow.

Harry watched as students scurried out of his way to let him pass.

Boys and Girls sitting at their house tables, lifted their heads to look at him. Some radiated hatred, some emanated envy and others just gazed at him with lust filled eyes.

There was no doubt about it, Malfoy was a commanding presence and he worked it to his full advantage.

* * *

The first lesson of the day was Potions. Harry had totally forgot that he was suppose to sit next to Malfoy and had gone to sit in his normal seat next to Ron and Hermione.

Snape had soon put things to right though by insulting Harry's brain function and taking 10 points from Gryffindor.

"Now that everyone is in their correct seats," he looked pointedly at Harry, "we can start the lesson."

Harry glowered at him.

"How are you all getting on with the Potions?"

There was a murmur throughout the classroom.

"Let me rephrase, has anyone destroyed it yet? put your hands up," he asked clasping his hands together on the desk.

No one moved.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Well I am surprised, no doubt one of you will sooner or later."

He went on to talk about what they should expect to see when they go to check on their potions this Friday.

Harry instead of listening, was sneakily spying on Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.

He watched Draco rested his elbow on the desk and slowly started to run his index finger over his bottom lip.

Harry surreptitiously turned his head ever so slightly to take in more of the view.

Malfoy continued to stroke his lip without seeming to realize he was doing it and moved his free hand to rub and need the top of his thigh as if he had an ache there.

A moment later Draco's grey eyes snapped to a pair of emerald, finger pausing on his slightly pouted pink lips.

He frowned at Harry and then dropped his arm to the desk.

Harry flushed crimson at being caught and tried to focus on anything but the blonde sitting next to him.

When Snape walked to the back of the class to talk to some students about the technique of cutting the dandelion roots, Draco turned to Harry.

"I know you wish you were as impeccably good looking as me but is there any other reason you have been watching me all lesson?" he asked Harry bluntly.

"What? I haven't been watching you," Harry scoffed in response turning away.

Unfortunately his wide guilty eyes gave him away.

"Please Potter, I'm not blind and you are no where near as subtle as you think you are," Malfoy sneered.

"I haven't been watching you," Harry repeated again staring straight ahead.

Silence greeted him.

After a moment Harry turned to see why the side of his face was prickling and found Malfoy watching him.

"Stop looking at me," Harry snapped.

"I'm not looking at you," he did an over exaggerated impression of Harry.

Harry groaned loudly bagging his head on the table.

This was not turning out the way he had planned, yes Malfoy was a git but at the moment Harry was thinking of him as a sexy git. He was going to have to rethink his strategy.

* * *

At lunch time Harry quickly grabbed a sandwich and told Ron and Hermione that he was going to go and get his charms book from his trunk as he'd forgotten to pack it that morning.

In actuality he was going to get his invisibility cloak so he could better spy on Malfoy.

Once in his dormitory he threw the cloak over himself and just as he was about to leave he had a thought. Back tracking he dug around in his trunk again until he found the Marauders Map.

He opened it to look where the Ice Prince was.

Harry found Draco's labelled dot in the court yard clustered with, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore and Blaise.

Perfect.

Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor common room unnoticed and took one of the secret passages that lead directly to the court yard.

Once there he kept close to the walls, so as not to bump into anyone and made his way over to where he knew Malfoy and his friends were sitting.

"Did you hear about Ernie Macmillian and Susan Bones?" Pansy asked in a conspiratorial whisper as Harry neared, which was naturally heard by everyone in a 50 foot radius.

That girl couldn't talk quietly if her life depended on it.

"No," Daphne said intrigued, "why what's happened?"

"Apparently they had a huge argument in the Hufflepuff common room this morning and broke up," Pansy gushed.

She loved gossiping, it was her favorite pastime.

"Did they really?" Daphne's eyes sparked with interest.

"Nobody cares," Zabini sighed.

"Speak for yourself," Nott interjected looking as if he very much cared.

Blaise frowned and shook his head. "You're such a girl."

"Oh I can assure you, he is no girl," Daphne purred with a wink.

"Excuse me!" Pansy yelled, "I'm trying to tell the story, now do be quiet and listen."

Malfoy still hadn't said a word, he just sat quietly listening to them all bicker.

"So, word is, Justin Finch-Fletchley told Susan he had been shagging Ernie for the past year behind her back."

There were a few shocked gasps but Malfoy just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You're kidding!" Daphne shrieked in astonishment.

"Oh come on," Malfoy said. "You're not honestly telling me you didn't know Macmillian was bent?"

Pansy looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Yes, I had no idea! Are you telling me you did?"

"Well it was pretty fucking obvious don't you think?" he went on.

"Draco why didn't you tell me!" Pansy asked hurt.

Malfoy just shook his head, waving her off and closed his eyes.

"For Salazars sake carry on will you?" Nott exclaimed. "Why did Finch-Flechley tell her, did he want Macmillian all to himself or something?"

Who would have thought that Theodore Nott was the gossiping type, Harry thought irrelevantly to himself.

"Well this is where it gets interesting, Draco darling you may want to listen to this part," Pansy smirked.

Draco opened his eyes to look at her. "Go on, I'm listening," he exhaled.

"Finch-Flechley met up with Macmillian last night for their weekly shag and you'll never guess who's name Macmillian shouted out as he came."

"Voldemort's?" Draco asked dryly.

Harry snorted a little too loudly causing Malfoy to turn his head suspiciously towards the noise.

Shit! Harry held his breath a moment, hoping to Merlin that he didn't get caught. Thankfully after a few seconds Malfoy looked back towards his friends.

Parkinson's eyes glittered at Malfoys remark as she barley contained her wide grin, "Hmm not quite."

Malfoy smiled fondly at her barely suppressed excitement. She looked like she would burst if she didn't tell them soon. "Well do tell us Pansy, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She pursed her lips at his comment. "You know, actually the name seems to have slipped my mind..."

"What! Pansy!" Nott thundered.

She laughed, loving the way she was keeping them all in suspense.

Harry resisted the urge himself to shout at her to get on with it.

"Oh wait, I remember now... he screamed... yessssss Dracoooooooo," Pansy finally screeched, moaning and groaning, causing several people across the court yard to look over at them.

Everyone burst out laughing except Malfoy but he had a seriously amused look on his face.

Harry frowned not liking it one bit.

"Are you serious!" Daphne laughed uncontrollably.

"Deadly," Pansy giggled nodding.

"Well he's out of luck, I don't fuck Hufflepuffs it's a non rule changer," Malfoy pursed his lips in a smug manner.

Which caused a fresh round of laughter and this time Draco joined in, his eyes shining with mirth.

A joking, laughing Malfoy?

Had Harry be transported to an parallel universe?

Harry couldn't help but notice how lovely Malfoy looked when he laughed. It made him want to smile.

The relief that flooded through Harry when Malfoy had said he didn't fuck Hufflepuffs was a little worrying.

What was even more worrying was when Harry had started to wonder if he'd ever consider fucking any Gryffindors. Well not any, just one. Him, if we're being specific.

Harry suddenly realized that this spying game of his was backfiring exponentially. He was suppose to be reminding himself why he hated Malfoy so much, not wondering if he'd have a chance at being shagged him.

The bell on The Clock Tower sounded, signalling the end of lunch.

Harry quickly made his way to a quiet hallway inside the castle and found an alcove. He pulled his invisibility cloak off and stuffed it inside his bag.

When the coast was clear he stepped out and headed in the direction of the Charms classrooms.

He decided then and there that he would stop the spying and think up a new plan later that night. One that would actually work this time but Harry had a sinking feeling that it may be too little too late.


	4. Nothing to Worry About

******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 4 - Nothing to Worry About**

It was Friday morning and Harry was currently stood in front of the mirror trying to tame his wild hair. It had grown so long in the last few months that it was totally unmanageable now.

He sighed and decided it was time to cut it, luckily he had about 15 minutes to kill until he had to be down stairs to grab breakfast before Potions.

He started to cast spell after spell on sections of his hair watching as it got shorter bit by bit.

He thought back to yesterday and how well his plan had gone in regards to his Malfoy issue, well it had gone a lot better than the spying had anyway.

Ignoring the pompous git had worked a treat. Well he supposed he should owe it to the fact that he hardly saw the blonde all day as there was no Potions. He only glimpsed him once or twice in the halls and funnily enough both times Malfoy had been staring at him intently but Harry to his credit had turned away and completely ignored him.

Add to that the stress of finishing his Transfiguration revision in time for today's class and Harry had had next to no time to even think about Malfoy.

Last night though was a different story, it had been absolutely terrible. He'd had strange vivid dreams all centering around Malfoy, ones that he would never retell to anyone. Ever. A few times he even woke up with an overwhelming urge to go to him.

It was ridiculous he knew but the urge was so strong it almost had him out of bed and planning how to sneak into the Slytherin house dungeons. Only the thought of Malfoys wrath at finding Harry looming over him as he slept stopped him - only just.

This morning he felt OK though, so decided to simply write last night off as weird and swore never to eat cheese before bed again.

Anyway, he had more important things to worry about. Today was the day he'd have to meet up with Malfoy to continue with the next stage of The Legame Rivelare Potion.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to be in Malfoys company... oh who was he kidding! He _knew _he wasn't ready. He'd most likely need a few weeks away from the Slytherin to get his emotions under control not just a _day_.

This afternoon they'd be all alone in a room together.

At that thought Harry cast the hair cutting charm a bit to firmly and ended up cutting a massive section of his hair at the back of his head a lot sorter than he'd wanted.

"Shit!" he exclaimed loudly.

He groaned at the realization he'd have to shave the back and sides really short to get it all even again.

As he started to re-cast the spell, he tried to keep his mind free of the white devil for now and concentrate on the task at hand.

He would try to figure out how to deal with Malfoy later.

* * *

"Nice hair cut Harry," Tracy Little winked seductively.

"Thanks," Harry replied with a hint of irritation.

The amount of attention his hair was getting was absolutely ridiculous, he'd only cut it for crying out loud.

"You do realize why you're getting all this attention?" Hermione asked amused.

"No, care to enlighten me?"

"You really are clueless sometimes," she shook her head smiling. "Your scar is on full view."

"So? Everyone knows I have it, why the big fuss?" Harry asked baffled.

"It's one thing to know it's there and another to actually see it," at that she glanced up at his forehead. "You have always kept it hidden for as long as I've known you, now all of a sudden you decide to cut your hair short and expect no one to react."

"I didn't _decide_ to cut it short, in fact I had no choice in the matter. I bloody messed it up didn't I and had to even it all out. It was either that or walk around like a complete fool," he grumbled.

He tried to flatten his hair to his forehead but the top was only 2 inches long and would just ping back up sticking every which way.

"I think it looks great," she said smacking his hand away and ruffling the top of his head with her fingers, "It's... sexy."

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted in a half smile and he waggled his eyebrows at her jokingly.

"I wonder if a certain blonde will think so too," she added with a glint in her eyes.

His face dropped, "What?... W-which blonde are you referring too?"

She smirked and slipped in to the girls bathroom, leaving Harry in the corridor staring blankly at the door she just disappeared behind.

* * *

After Breakfast Harry quickly made his way to Potions with Hermione and Ron. He had wanted to ask Hermione who she had meant with her comment but he couldn't get her alone long enough and didn't want to say anything in front of Ron just in case she had caught on about Malfoy. After all he didn't want to kill his best mate by giving him a heart attack.

Upon entering the dark dingy Potions lab, Harry realized that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet.

Good.

He settled down in his seat and removed a few sheets of parchment, an inkwell and quill from his bag ready for the class to begin.

A couple of minutes later he heard a loud screeching noise as the seat next to him got pulled out from under the desk. It made him wince.

He turned to glare at the creator of said noise but gasped when his eyes connected with bright grey orbs.

Malfoy looked... amazing. A little unkempt but amazing never the less.

He wasn't wearing his robes, in fact he looked as if he had just jumped out of the shower and shoved on his school trousers, shirt and jumper. His tie was in his hand and his shirt stuck out at the bottom. His hair looked damp and was falling into his eyes.

Harry felt an intense urge to lean over and brush the platinum blonde locks back but with effort he resisted.

His breathing started to pick up and an uncomfortable feeling of butterfly's and nausea swept through his stomach at an alarming rate.

"What?..." Harry asked in a choked voice, leaning over the desk so as not to be sick.

Malfoy didn't look any better as he sat down heavily in his seat. "We need to talk," was all he managed to get out before pressing his thigh against Harry's under the desk and firmly gripping the inside of Harry's knee with his hand, so as to keep him in place.

The nausea vanished as quickly as it came, replaced with a zing of what felt like electricity zapping through his veins. Heated pleasure pooled deep in his stomach and with barely contained embarrassment he felt himself harden to his full length.

It was the best feeling Harry had ever had though and he couldn't help but groan breathily.

Malfoy swallowed hard at the noise and closed his eyes.

He had obviously felt it too and as Harry looked over he saw an unmistakable bulge in the front of Malfoys trousers.

"Fuck," Malfoy growled moving his leg away.

"What was that?" Harry asked dumbly.

He was slowly starting to feel normal again and to his relief his erection was flagging.

"I don't know but it can't be good what ever it is," Malfoy replied, adjusting himself subtly and collecting his composure.

In that moment snape swept into the room in his usual bat like fashion.

"That was -"

"Shush! not here," Malfoy looked around the room to make sure no one had just been watching them, "Later."

Harry nodded and turned to look at Snape.

He felt his blood rushing loudly in his ears as panic started to set in.

What the fuck was happening?

* * *

Harry had tried to talk to Malfoy numerous times throughout the day but the idiot had just narrowed his eyes warningly at Harry and mouthed "_later"_.

It was late enough in Harry's opinion, he wanted to know what was going on. How Malfoy could just go about his daily business like nothing had happened was beyond him.

He had been just as unnerved as Harry that morning.

So here Harry was, pacing the Room of Requirement and clock watching as he waited for his lordship to make an appearance.

At dead on 6.30pm Malfoy entered the room, which irritated Harry to no end.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded.

"That is none of your business Potter," Draco lifted his head haughtily. "Besides I'm not late. I did say we were meeting at 6.30pm, yes?"

Harry's nostrils flared angrily. "Yes but in light of the situation, I thought you would come earlier."

"I had things to do, people to see. Not everything revolves around you chosen one," the blonde sneered.

"Oh don't act like you're unaffected by this. I saw the look in your eyes this morning, you freaked out as much as I did."

"Yes well I've had time to think about it," Malfoy said straightening his jacket sleeve.

He was dressed to perfection and there wasn't a hair on his head out of place. The total opposite to his appearance that morning.

"Have you felt anything towards me since this morning?" he continued.

"Yes," Harry answered pausing a moment. "Severe annoyance."

"There you see, nothing to worry about." Malfoy said levitating the Potion out of the cupboard and lowering it on the desk.

"Nothing to worry about? I have been having disturbing thoughts towards you and feeling things I shouldn't be feeling and let's not even get started with the dreams -" Harry was cut off.

"You've been dreaming about me potter?" Malfoy smirked arrogantly.

Harry ignored him. "Look something isn't right here. Did you feel anything towards me before this morning?"

Malfoy pursed his lips slightly looking away for a moment, apparently undecided on something. "Ok yes," he finally said, "I did but after... we made contact, it went away. Someone must have put a jinx on us, hoping to embarrass us in front of a crowd of people. Unlucky for them it backfired."

"So you see no reason to be alarmed?" Harry asked just to be sure.

"No," Malfoy replied looking over the notes and Accio'ing the correct ingredients they would need.

Harry looked at him skeptically.

Malfoy sighed in irritation. "Merling Potter. Fine, this morning I was worried. I thought it might have been a bonding curse or something but with bonding curses once you touch for the first time, you literally can't be more than 3 yards away and have to touch often or else be put through unknown excruciating pain for defying it's wishes. That did not happened now did it, thus it not being a bonding curse, therefore nothing to worry about. Do you understand now?" he asked as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes," Harry gritted but didn't retaliate. He was just thankful that whatever it was, was now gone and he could get on with his life.

He did feel a slight blush stain his cheeks though as he remember getting hard over Malfoy's touch and then actually _seeing_ Malfoy's bulge.

Malfoy on the other hand didn't seem to care at all.

_Slytherins!_

"Now get the dried newt eyes and crush them," Malfoy ordered leaning over and reading from the notes on the desk.

"Why do I have to do it?" Harry frowned.

"Because I am dressed to go to a party and you are not. Speaking of which you better hurry up I've got to be there by 7.30pm," he looked up at Harry's stormy face. "Come on chop chop."

Harry wanted nothing more than to strangle him right there and then.

He smiled as he realized that was the only thought he had towards Malfoy, no lust filled ones in attendance. It seemed like the git was right, there was nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

He walked through the portrait of the fat lady at 7.45pm, with thoughts of lying in front of the fire and relaxing for the rest of the night.

"There you are Harry!" Ron said the minute he laid eyes on the unmistakable raven hair.

Harry stopped and looked at everyone who was standing around.

They were all different variations of 'dressed up' and looked to be about to go somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

He spotted Lavender Brown wearing a very revealing pink muggle dress and quickly looked at Ron for an answer.

It was Seamus Finnigan who answered though. "We have all been invited to Pansy Parkinson party, it's in the shrieking shack."

"The shrieking shack?" Harry asked surprised, "but that place is a dump as well as a safety hazard."

"Don't worry _Hermione,_" Dean teased Harry as Hermione protested. "The teachers fixed it up when they were doing the renovations on the castle after the war. They said we are allowed to use it to have "get together's". We are old enough after all and I think they wanted to keep us out of the way of the younger students."

"Oh, that's great. Well have fun then," he said hastily making his way to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Ron said loudly. "You're coming with us. Now go and get changed, we'll wait for you here."

"You know what, I'm feeling really tired, I think I'll -"

"Go! You have 10 minutes," Hermione said cutting him off. At the look on his face she continued softly. "You need to have some fun Harry and let loose for once."

He looked in to all his friends expectant faces and then sighed in defeat. "Fine but give me 15 minutes I need to shower. I've got dried newt eyes all over me."

At that he ran up the stairs to get dressed.

This party better be worth it.

**A/N - Things are going to start heating up next chapter! So stay tuned peeps :)**


	5. The Shrieking Shack

******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

******A/N - Just want to say a quick thank you for your continued support guys :) I'm very grateful. Hope you enjoy this chapter hehe **

**Chapter 5 - The Shrieking Shack**

It was 8.30pm when they finally arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

Harry had tried to delay the inevitable for as long as possible by spending close to 30 minutes in the shower, much to Ron's annoyance. He washed his hair four times and cleaned every inch of his body thoroughly at least twice, until Ron, Seamus and Dean after threatening him through the door to no heed, had blasted the damn thing right off it's hinges and all but dragged Harry naked and screaming from the cubical.

After that he had been on his best behavior and quickly decided to wear his usual choice of dark jeans and a thin, long sleeved top which showed off his toned upper body nicely. It was dark emerald green in color, matching his eyes perfectly.

"Ah," Pansy said looking up at the group of Gryffindors as they approached the front door. "I see you talked Potter in to coming."

She smirked as she pointed her wand at the parchment in her hand and a bunch of names disappeared.

"You don't seriously have a guest list?" Hermione asked, peering over Pansy shoulder.

Parkinson flatten the parchment to her chest and scowled. "Yes Granger, I do. This is an invite only party, not just anyone can turn up you know. We'd bloody end up with those goody goody, sentimental Hufflepuffs if we let any old riff-raff in."

"So you're going to stand out here all night to make sure no one turns up who isn't suppose to?" Hermione retorted.

Pansy smiled evilly, pushing her breast out and flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder. "No, once it turns 9.00pm the doors will be locked. No one will able to get in or out until 7.00am tomorrow morning."

There was a murmur among the Gryffindors.

"You have got to be joking?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Oh you're not scared are you? I thought you Gryffindors were brave and all that tosh," the Slytherin goaded.

Harry rolled his eyes at her attempt to provoke them and pushed through to the front. "Are you finished going on with yourself, I'd like to get a drink now if that's alright," he said flippantly.

She tilted her head as if assessing him. "By all means go right ahead Potter," she said finally, stepping aside.

As they passed over the threshold, Hermione whispered urgently in Harry's ear. "I don't think this is a good idea. I didn't know we were being locked in here till _morning_."

"Well we are here now and I'm not giving them the satisfaction of me walking away. You all wanted to come here, so just relax and what was it you said... let loose," he over enthused, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Well I for one am going to let something loose tonight," Seamus remarked provocatively. "I've had my eye on Lucy Quinn for a while now, maybe tonight will be my lucky night."

Hermione looked as though she had just stood in something unpleasant. "Do you always have to be so crude?"

"Yes Seamus, I keep telling you to fix that brain to mouth filter of yours," input Pravati Patil, giving him a swift backhanded slap on the chest.

The boys laughed.

"Come on let's go and get drinks," Dean said wrapping an arm around lavenders waist whilst giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

The teachers had done wonders to the Shrieking Shack, it was completely unrecognizable.

Walls had been knocked down so that there was just one massive open space to mingle. There were groups of comfy chairs, sofas and bean bags scattered along the walls and in corners for people to sit and chat to one another. There was also a large roaring fire, keeping the area toasty warm, it let off most of the light in the room and was the main focal point. Music was pumping in a slow rhythmic beat from an unknown source.

It basically looked like a common room apart from the makeshift bar that had been set up at the far end near a large bay of windows which over looked the picturesque village of Hogsmeade.

Harry wanting to take in more of the sweeping views made a beeline towards said windows.

It looked so beautiful and peaceful. Soft yellow light glowed from nearly every window, making it look warm, safe and inviting.

Harry was so pleased to see it was back to how it once was. Shops and the like had been badly damaged during the war and there had been a lot of fatalities. It was nice to see that everyone had come together and restored the village back to its former glory.

"Sometimes I feel as though none of it really happened," Ron muttered standing next to Harry with a far off expression on his face.

Harry nodded, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets whilst biting hard on his bottom lip.

It was true, Harry often thought it had all just been a terrible, terrible nightmare. Especially times like this, looking upon a village he had seen destroyed almost beyond repair. Yet here it was, looking as untouched as ever. Of course the war had happened and was very much a part of everyone's past. After all Harry had the scars to remind him, lest he ever forget.

Hermione walked over and handed them each a pint of Ale, then wrapped her arm around Ron's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry watched as Ron secured his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as he placed a soft chaste kiss to her forehead.

Would Harry ever find love like that?

He wanted to feel all consuming love. To love someone with all his heart and soul and for that person to love him back just as much.

He hadn't realized he had even wanted any of that until a few months ago. He really had thought that he wasn't going to survive the war but now that he had, all he wanted was a normal life. He thought he deserved that at the very least.

Harry shook his head lightly, this was way too deep a thought to be having right now. He took a large swig of his Ale and then another.

For now he would just concentrate on finishing school and having some fun. Love would come when it was good and ready.

* * *

Two hours in and Harry was feeling quite tipsy.

The doors had been locked and there was no chance of leaving now, not that he wanted to mind you. He was actually really enjoying himself, much to his own surprise.

They were currently playing the 'Name Game' and if you couldn't think of a name beginning with the letter you were given in the allotted time, then you had to drink.

"Merlin Ron, there were loads of names you could have used, like Britney Spears for one!" Seamus yelled over the laughter as Ron knocked back his drink.

"Who the bloody hell is Britney Spears?" he grumbled followed by a rather large belch.

"Ronald! Cover your mouth," Hermione admonished to another round of voracious laughter.

Harry sat back in his chair effectively leaving the game. He was happy to just sit and watch what was going on around him or should he say he was happy to just sit and watch a certain Slytherin.

Yes, he had been watching Malfoy on and off since he'd arrived and more than a few times he had caught the blonde watching him too, which was interesting.

Harry couldn't help himself though. Malfoy was so laid back and relaxed tonight, most definitely due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, that Harry found his eyes drawn back to the blonde over and over and over again. A bit like nickle to a magnet.

At that precise moment a girl Harry didn't know wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and whispered something in his ear causing him to chuckle lightly.

Harry tensed and narrowed his eyes in jealously as the git put his hand on the small of her back and leaned down to whisper a response.

Draco's smiling eyes met angry green ones and Harry stood up abruptly pushing roughly through the crowd to get to the bar.

What the hell was wrong with him!

Was this the jinx making him feel like this or was this just really how he felt?

Merlin, he was so confused!

Harry grabbed for the Fire Whiskey as he was in dire need of something stronger than Ale.

A glass was carefully placed next to his as he poured himself a healthy measure.

He knew instantly who that pale hand with its long slender fingers belonged to.

Harry gulped moving to fill up Malfoy's glass without even glancing at him.

"Is everything alright Potter?" Draco asked evenly.

Harry felt the blondes breath tickle his ear. Malfoy was standing much closer than he had realized.

Harry looked up about to snap at the prat to "go away" but then he saw something akin to sincerity in the grey depths, something he'd never thought he'd see in Malfoys eyes in a million years and changed his mind, "Yeah. Fine, I just need some air," he spoke not really thinking about what he was saying.

"As you already know you can't leave but there has been a balcony added to an upstairs room where you can get some fresh air," Malfoy replied taking a sip of his Fire Whiskey.

Harry stared as Malfoys tongue flicked out to lick the excess liquid from his lips. "There is?" he asked distractedly.

Malfoy nodded. "Come. I'll show you."

He turned on his heel, obviously expecting Harry to follow, which of course he did without a second thought.

* * *

It was quiet upstairs, only the distant thumping bass of the music could be heard from downstairs.

Malfoy lead Harry into an empty room and closed the door behind them. The walls, floor and ceiling were all bare of any color or decoration.

The teachers had probably thought there was no need to do anything to the upstairs part of the shack.

After magically opening a glass door, they both stepped out into the crisp night air.

It was heavenly.

"Better?" Malfoy asked leaning against the iron railings.

As Harry's head cleared a little, he narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"What ever do you mean Potter?" Malfoy briefly raised one eyebrow in question as he brought the heavy looking crystal glass to his lips again.

Harry looked away. "What I mean is, why are you being... nice," he frowned as if he couldn't quite believe he had associated the word nice with Draco Malfoy.

At that Malfoy's face morphed in to his usual sneer and all of a sudden everything seemed right with the world.

Harry almost laughed aloud at the thought but stopped himself.

"I think I should be asking the questions here," Malfoy began. "What was with the death glare before? You normally only grace me with such a look when I push the limits. Like that time I tripped you up and you fell down a flight of stairs or the time I put puke flavored beans in your Treacle Tart."

Harry growled remembering all too well, "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered finally leaning his elbows on the balcony's edge.

"I beg to differ, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he paused pursing his lips in mock concentration. "Let me see, could it be the fact that you have a crush on Rebecca White?" he spat venomously.

Harry was more than a little shocked at the angry outburst. "What? Who is Rebecca White?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Potter," he rounded on Harry. "I saw the way you were looking at her when she was talking to me, don't you dare try to deny it! You like her, don't you?"

Harry's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock.

"I wasn't looking at her!" he yelled after taking a moment to recover. "I was - wait... Malfoy, are you jealous?"

"What... Don't be ridicul -" he stopped abruptly and gasped.

All of a sudden with the intensity of a thousand suns pain laced through both of them, starting in the stomach and spreading out in every which way.

Harry lurched forward and within a second he had one hand pressed against the skin at Malfoy's neck and the other gripping his pale hand as if his life depended on it.

The pain started to recede instantly.

They breathed heavily, puffing hot air on to each others faces. Their bodies were mere inches apart, not quite touching.

"What was that you were saying earlier on?" Harry asked still trying to catch his breath. "There's nothing to worry about?"

Malfoy said nothing.

His intense grey eyes just flicked between Harry's bright emerald ones, down to his pink lips and then back up again.

He took one short shuddering breath and then without thinking he pulled Harry by his top towards him.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss and Harry caught off guard stumbled back a little.

Draco used this to his advantage and pushed Harry roughly against the railing effectively trapping him with his legs and arms before pressing his lips back against the Gryffindors.

Harry groaned deep in his throat as a fierce heat roared through his veins, pooling low in his stomach.

At the noise Malfoy sucked erotically on Harry's bottom lip teasing it between his teeth, earning a harsh gasp to escape from the raven haired teens mouth.

Draco boldly brushed his tongue against Harry's whilst snaking his hand over a muscled shoulder to grip the back of his neck and deepen the kiss.

All the while Harry ran eager hands under the expensive material on Draco's back, receiving low moans from the blonde.

He couldn't express how unbelievably good it felt to be kissing Malfoy. His skilled mouth new exactly what to do, with every brush of his lips, swipe of his deliciously talented tongue and teasing nip of his teeth he had Harry like putty in his hands.

They went on like this for long minutes until finally Malfoy not being able to resist, pressed his body firmly to Harry's causing their rock hard erections to rub roughly together.

"Oh fuck," Malfoy groaned wildly breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Harry's so the tips of their noses touched.

Harry shook slightly gasping with the effort to not come. He could still feel Malfoy's length pressed against his own and it was driving him in to a pleasure filled frenzy of want and need.

They stood like that not moving away or talking trying to get their breathing under control but failing not-so miserably as one or the other would thrust causing an exquisite friction against their cocks which resulted in mind blowing pleasure to shot through them.

Harry wonder what it would be like to actually have Malfoy stroke him to completion, especially if this was how he reacted when the blonde was only kissing and rutting against him.

He would most likely die but it would be in the best possible way.

"Potter," Malfoy whispered against Harry's ear making him shiver. "I think we can start to worry now, don't you?"

Malfoy started to nip, kiss and suck his way from the spot just under Harry's ear to the curve of his collar bone.

"No, not right now I don't," Harry replied huskily pushing Malfoy back and pressing him against the railing so they were now in reversed positions." Later," he muttered before going back in for another orgasmic snogging session.

He simply couldn't get enough of Draco Malfoy.

Who would have thought?


	6. Game Time

******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews peeps :) There was an influx of followers after the last chapter so yay!**

**Chapter 6 - Game Time**

"Draco! Are you up here?" came Pansy's distant voice.

Malfoy jerked his head towards the sound whilst roughly pushing Harry away.

"What - What's wrong?" Harry asked frowning slightly, clearly he hadn't heard anything.

His lips were red and swollen from Draco's assaults.

"Apologies Potter," Draco said breathing raggedly.

Harry's frown deepened. "What are you apologizing for?"

"This," he said straight faced. Then he pulled his arm back, aiming a punch right at Harry's nose.

Harry had quick reflexes but he was totally unsuspecting and more than a little drunk. He had only a split second to move out of the way.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough and he felt Malfoy's punch connect with his mouth. His bottom lip split wide open upon impact causing blood to run down his chin in a rivulet.

Malfoy actually felt a moments regret for injuring that perfect mouth but alas it had to be done.

"Fucking Hell!" Harry burst angrily just as Pansy stepped out onto the balcony.

"What's going on here?" Pansy asked viewing the scene before her.

Harry pressed the sleeve of his top to his lip trying to stanch the blood flow as he looked over at her in surprise.

"Oh just a minor disagreement," Draco said with a wave of his hand.

Pansy took in Draco's appearance with a keen eye and then did the same to Harry.

"Indeed," she pursed her lips. "Well if you are quite finished we are about to play a game."

She turned away and headed back in to the shack.

"We're finished here aren't we Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sly smirk, following Pansy.

Narrowing his eyes at the smug look on the bastards face Harry swiped his leg under Malfoy's and smiled in satisfaction as heard a yelp followed closely by a thud.

"Why I do believe we are Malfoy," Harry stepped over the body sprawled at his feet and didn't bother to glance back.

Oh how sweet you are revenge.

* * *

Harry went straight to the bathroom once he reached the bottom of the stairs, locking the door behind him.

He gazed at his face in the mirror.

He looked a picture with his split lip and bloody face but you could also see a faint flush in his cheeks and unmistakable brightness in his emerald eyes. He'd never looked more alive.

Kissing Malfoy had been an experience, an amazingly good experience but there was something at work here, they knew that for certain now.

Was this all the work of some spell or worse a curse, or did he actually have feelings for the blonde?

He honestly had no idea. It felt very real but Harry knew all too well that it could be the - whatever it was manipulating them into believing that they wanted each other.

He looked down at his crotch in dismay. He was still rock hard.

He did not want to wank here in the bathroom but he also didn't want people to see him with a huge boner.

He reached a hand down the front of his jeans and boxers, groaning as he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft of his cock. He was so unbelievably horny, he didn't think he'd ever been this horny in his entire life, which was saying something. He gritted his teeth as he tucked his length in to the waistband effectively strapping it down.

_That would have to do for now_ he thought straightening his jumper and looking at his groin area side on in the mirror, just to make sure no one would notice.

Next he cast a healing charm on his lip, watching as the wound vanished. He then cast cleaning charms on his face and top to remove any traces of blood. His sleeve was pretty badly stained, so you could still see a faint mark but he wasn't too worried, he doubted anyone would notice anyway in this light.

After a last once over he deemed himself fit for public viewing.

There were a fair few people queued outside the toilet when he exited and he hoped he hadn't been in there too long.

He decided to go in search of his friends but not before stopping off at the bar and grabbing himself a refill.

He found Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Pavati stood with the Slytherin group.

"Where've you been mate? we were about to send a search party," Ron laughed clapping him on the back.

"Oh you know, here and there," Harry said casually, his eyes meeting with Draco's briefly.

"Well you're back in the nick of time, Pansy's just about to tell us what great game we'll be playing," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I will if you all shut up talking," she ground out. "OK, we are going to play Truth or Dare."

She clapped her hands together with glee.

"Please tell me you're joking," Malfoy drawled. "How old are we, five?"

There were a few snickers and murmured agreement.

"Like you can talk Draco," she turned to him with hands on her hips. "What did I see you and Potter doing on..."

"Fine!" he cut her off, giving her a warning look. "If you're so eager to play then so be it."

Malfoy moved to sit in one of the chairs that had been placed in a circle.

As the rest followed suit, Hermione leaned close to Harry. "So, what exactly were you and Malfoy doing?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing," he answered fidgeting. "We just got into an argument. Same old, you know how it is."

He hated how Hermione was so observant, like right now she was looking at him as though she knew every one of his dirty secrets.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the arms of the chair he was seated on and listen as Pansy did a spell to see who would go first.

* * *

Truth or Dare had to be the most annoying game on the planet.

Harry hated it.

He hadn't even liked it when he was 12 never mind now.

So far, a few people had been dared to kiss - obviously. What was a game of Truth or Dare without some forced or in a few cases welcomed kissing.

There had been some embarrassing truths revealed, this was magical truth or dare after all and you couldn't lie even if you tried.

Seamus had been asked if he'd ever wanked over a teacher, to which his answer was. "Yeah, of course! who hasn't?"

Then, not 10 minutes later got asked which teacher.

He proceeded unabashedly to list off nearly every female member of staff at Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Harry was revolted and horrified to find McGonagall's name amongst them and as he pretended to retch Seamus just laughed it off shrugging, not in the least bit bothered.

"Harry," Dean said mischievously. "Truth or Dare?"

Harry groaned internally. "Ummm... Dare I guess," he thought that would be safer than Truth, what if he got asked something that would result in him giving away his feelings towards Malfoy.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you sure about that Harry?" Dean asked for the dramatics.

"Positive," Harry replied barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"OK then. I dare you to take every item of clothing off, except for your boxers and stay like that for the next hour."

There were lots of cat calls and a few people shouting. "Take it off!"

A feminine voice even angrily shouted at Dean for not telling Harry to take _everything_ off.

Harry sighed rubbing a hand through his hair a few times before leaning down to take his shoes and socks off.

He thanked his lucky stars that at least his cock was behaving now.

Next he took his glasses off and placed them on a near by table, then stood up.

Almost everyone in the room was watching him, eager to get a glimpse of 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Harry saw Malfoy was still sat in his chair, not stood up like most were. He had his left ankle resting on his right knee with both his arms lay on the armrests. He looked the epitome of calm and relaxed with his usual distinct air of confidence that he always carried with him. Harry knew it was only a front though, he could see the savage storm raging in the depths of his piercing grey eyes.

Harry unconsciously licked his dry lips as he reached down to the hem of his top not taking his eyes of Malfoys as he pulled it up and over his head in one fluid motion.

He barely heard the whistles and screams for "more!" as he watched the eyes of his Slytherin nemesis go hooded with undeniable lust.

Draco ran his greedy eyes over Harry's defined torso and muscled biceps. He wanted nothing more in the world right now than to lick and kiss every inch of the Gryffindors sun kissed skin.

Harry gritted his teeth resisting the urge to go over and do something that would surely shock the living shit out of every person in the room.

After a moments pause he brought nimble fingers to slowly undo his belt buckle, easing the strap of leather through the loops. He then went on to unbuttoning his jeans one button at a time.

Malfoys nostrils flared as he breathed deeply in and out. He bit hard on the inside of his cheek until the familiar metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands in to tight fists.

Harry needed to get this over and done with as quickly as possible otherwise he was going to get hard again, what with the looks he was receiving from Malfoy.

He swiftly pushed his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them.

There were girls screaming in delight as Harry held his arms wide and turned in a slow circle.

Draco could see the bulging outline of Harry's flaccid penis through his black fitted boxers and he growled lowly at the thought that everyone else could see it too.

Harry's arse was something to marvel at. It was rounded to perfection, dimpling at the sides just they way Draco liked it.

_Who would have thought that Potters body was a work of art under the baggy clothes he wore?_

Once Harry was done he flopped down in the chair, grabbing a cushion to cover his groin.

"OK, that's it folks, show's over," Harry said in an attempt to joke and hide his embarrassment.

The game carried on in a similar fashion for another half hour, that was until Daphne dared Pansy to straddle Potter in the chair and kiss him.

Harry tensed. He was still only in his boxers and did not want Pansy of all people coming near him when he was virtually naked.

"No," came the calm menacing voice of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone fell silent.

"What was that Draco," Daphne asked.

"I said. No," he stared her down.

_Ever heard of the saying, 'If looks could kill'?_

She laughed a little unnerved by his reaction. "Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why. I don't need to justify myself to you," he thundered. "This ridiculous fucking game is over!"

The only sound in the room was the music, that had been turned down low while they played the game.

"Oh don't worry Malfoy," Harry said. "I wouldn't want to kiss her anyway, I'll leave that to you."

Harry knew damn well why Malfoy was spitting mad and it wasn't because of who Pansy was kissing and by the look on Pansy face she knew that too but everyone else thought differently and were looking at Pansy and Draco as if in a new light.

Harry stood up and collected his clothes before exiting the room.

After finding the toilet in use he headed for the empty room upstairs.

He quickly got changed back in to his jeans and top and went back outside on to the balcony.

The air was frigidly cold but he didn't mind.

Harry cast a quick tempus to see what time it was - 2.30am.

He did not want to go back down stairs for the remainder of the time here, it was too risky. There was something seriously going on with him and Malfoy and the idiot had just nearly revealed it in front of all those people downstairs.

God, what a stir that would have caused. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The Papers would have gone bat crazy.

It was a good job Harry thought quick and reverted the attention on to Pansy.

That was going to need some explaining though as Pansy and Draco had both been heavily denying that they didn't like each other any more than just friends since 1st year but he supposed it was better than he and Draco trying to explain whatever was going on with them.

He heard the door behind him being opened and didn't bother to turn and see who it was, he had a pretty good idea anyway.

He listened to the unmistakable gulp of liquid and then a bottled appeared in front of his face.

He took it and swallowed deeply, feeling a burning trail of fire make it's way though his body.

Hot breath was blown across the back of his neck and he shivered.

"Potter we have a serious problem," Draco said softly pressing his body to the back of Harry's.

"Yes we do," Harry replied feeling Malfoy's hand snake round and span out low on his toned abdominal.

"I can't seem to do anything about _this_," on the word 'this' he pressed his hard cock in to the top of Harry's arse.

Harry groaned feeling himself harden instantly.

He turned around in Malfoy's arms and captured his delectable mouth in a searing kiss.

"Ouch," Draco said a moment later as Harry bit him hard on the bottom lip drawing blood.

"That's for punching me before," Harry breathed sucking up the blood that started to well there.

"You already got me back for that or did you forget about tripping me up?" Malfoy hissed as Harry rubbed their erections together in long slow strokes.

"Ah yes, so I did," Harry smirked before ravaging Draco's lips again and again and again.

Whatever this was between them. Curse, Spell, Jinx... Harry didn't care, it felt so fucking good and going off Draco's moans he thought so too.


	7. Shocks and Realizations

******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Ok I owe you guys a massive apology for this really late update. I am so so so so sorry! We had a health scare in the family and also major problems with planning my wedding but anyway here's the update finally! Hope you can forgive me :)**

**Chapter 7 -Shocks and Realizations **

Draco was exhausted.

It was 7.30am on Saturday morning and he had just got in from the party.

He had left Potter a mere 15 minutes ago and already he couldn't wait to see him again. He actually couldn't wait! since when did he Draco ever feel such things, people usually couldn't wait to see him not the other way around! and he was thinking this complete nonsense about Potter... POTTER.

He flopped down on his bed in a very un-Malfoy like way and roared loudly in frustration.

What a fucking mess this was.

His mind was at war with itself, part of him wanted to go and find the raven haired Gryffindor right now and finish off what they had started last night on the balcony and the rest of him was screaming how fucking ridiculously wrong that thought was and to go straight to St Mungo's for a head examination.

Draco was worried, he truly was.

The fact that he was having these internal battles was something to be really concerned about. What if the part of him in favor of bedding Potter won out and his normal reasonable part was lost forever? no one would ever know that something sinister had been at work.

Whatever was happening to him and Potter definitely had bonding spell characteristics but Draco wasn't sure that's what it was.

His mind drifted once again to a mouth watering mental picture of Potter in nothing but his black boxers.

Draco hummed in appreciation and felt himself harden to his full length.

He groaned deep and low when the urge to come intensified 10 folds and he felt like he'd explode any moment.

Damn fucking Potter for leaving him in this state!

Draco opened the zipper of his slacks and pulled the front of his silk boxers down so that they were resting beneath his tight full balls.

He looked down at his throbbing rigid member and knew for a fact a cold shower wouldn't suffice this time and there was only one other thing left to do.

He reached a hand down wrapping it securely around his thick shaft, squeezing and pulling lightly.

"Fuck," he hissed as his lips parted and his eyelids fluttered shut.

He wouldn't last long thanks to Potter dick teasing him all night long.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open to the sides. The cold air in the dormitory hit his bare chest causing goose-flesh to break out on his skin and his nipples to harden in to tight little buds.

He sucked in a breath as he began to stroke his length slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head where it leaked pre-cum.

He gasped at the sensation and bit his lip as a savage coil of pleasure built low in his pelvic area at an alarming rate.

Never ever had he felt pleasure like it in his life.

He picked up the pace, squeezing tighter his breathing labored and harsh.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck... aahhhh," he mumbled incoherently, widening his legs slightly.

Then just as he thought he might pass out from the intenseness of it all, he came long and hard.

His cock kicked fiercely as his hand slowed to short tight little jerks. Spurt after spurt of semen shot all over his toned abdominal and pectorals.

"Ohhhh SHIT!" he yelled imagining he was coming all over Potters face and inside his perfect month.

He let go of his spent semi-hard cock and ran a lazy finger through the pearly white substance on this torso.

Before it could dry he grabbed his wand and cast a nonverbal cleaning charm on himself, then tucked his flaccid penis back in to his boxers.

He left his pants and shirt open too tired to move anymore than was absolutely necessary .

A moment later he heard a knock on the door but before he could tell who ever it was to piss off and leave him alone, Pansy strode in wearing her night gown.

"Draco we need to talk. What is..." she broke off abruptly with raised brows at the sight of the blonde sprawled on his bed looking thoroughly... well fucked.

"What on earth have you been doing?" she asked.

"What does is look like I've been doing?" he drawled tilting his head to the side and looking at her.

"It looks like you've just had the best wank of your entire life if I'm being totally honest," she smirked.

"Got it in one," he said with a lazy wink, rubbing at a patch of skin near his ribs.

"Are you feeling alright?" she frowned. "You've been acting awfully strange and since when do you wank? I thought - and I quote - _Malfoy's don't need to pleasure themselves they get others to do it for them._"

Draco actually laughed out loud at that, he remembered saying that very thing one night years ago in the Slytherin common room and it was true, he normally never needed to wank. He had an abundance of Witches and a few Wizards ready and waiting whenever he needed them.

"Pansy?" he said still laughing, he was starting to sound a bit hysterical even to his own ears. "Something bad has happened to me."

She frowned and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed, looking down at him worriedly.

"I need your help," he said seriously after a moment of getting himself under control. "What I'm about to tell you is very, very disturbing but I'm slowly but surely loosing my mind and I'm afraid if I don't tell you now then you'll never find out the truth. No one will."

"Oh for Salazar's sake Draco, stop being so dramatic, it can't be that bad. Now come on tell me, what is it?" she asked soothingly.

Draco preceded to tell her everything that had happened so far between him and Potter and that he had no idea what or who had done it or why and how it had happened.

He began to ramble on with himself when he saw that her eyes and mouth were gradually getting wider with every passing second that she listened to his story.

When he simply couldn't think of anything more to say he just sat looking at her with bated breath, waiting for her to say something - anything!

"Well! Are you going to say something or just sit there looking gormless for the rest of your life," Draco eventually snapped not being able to take it any longer.

Pansy smacked his arm.

"Give me a minute for crying out loud," she berated. "You drop a bomb like that and expect me to - I don't even know what you expect!" she stood abruptly and started pacing the room. "You better not be messing with me Draco, or so help me I will kill you."

Draco jumped up from the bed. "Do you honestly think I would joke about something like this? I'm being deadly fucking serious Pansy. I need your help," he pleaded.

All the while he was saying this, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to laugh it off and say "Ah, got you!" then send her on her merry way, she would only interfere and ruin everything.

He brought his hands up to his head and gripped his hair, tugging at it harshly. "I'm actually loosing it!"

"OK, OK calm down," Pansy hushed. "We will sort this out, there's nothing to worry about."

Draco looked at her like she'd just sprouted wings.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she continued.

"No! of course not," he scoffed. "It's not something that I want to be common knowledge among others."

"Yes, of course. You're absolutely right," she mentally scolded herself for asking such a stupid question.

"You know I knew something odd was going on," she continued after a pause. "Especially after your little outburst when Daphne dared me to kiss Potter. By the way what the hell are we going to do with the fact that everyone now thinks we are dating? The gossip is spreading like fiendfyre, as well as the news that Potter stripped off to his boxer."

She giggled girlishly.

"Ugh, one thing at a time please Pansy," he whined looking up at the ceiling.

"Right sorry. OK first of all we'll need to make arrangements to meet with Potter and try and figure out what is going on here."

There was an awkward silence on Draco's part.

"I said I'd meet him later this afternoon in the Room of Requirement," Draco eventually muttered quietly.

He looked like a child that had just been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar.

Pansy pursed her lips trying not to laugh. "Oh... how lovely. Did you have anything nice planned?"

She knew she shouldn't tease him but she couldn't help herself.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted and ripped off his shirt furiously. He pulled his pants down so he was in only his boxer. "I'm going to have a shower and once I'm done I'm going to owl Potter to meet me early, I want this shit sorted. TODAY."

He stormed in to the bathroom without another word leaving Pansy alone in the room.

* * *

An hour later Draco and Pansy were inside the Room of Requirement.

Draco had taken a long shower and thankfully felt more or less under control again. It was a good job too because he couldn't afford to have anyone see him as undone as he was before. They would know instantly that something was wrong and if they found out it would tarnish his reputation perhaps beyond repairable damage.

You see, the majority of the Wizarding world were scared shitless of the Malfoy's and that is exactly how they liked it. They had more money than they knew what to do with and were easily the most powerful pureblood family in the world. Draco played a huge part in the upkeep of their reputation, he after all was going to inherit everything. Yes they had helped with bringing down Voldemort but that was what people were all most scared of. If the Malfoy's could trick Voldemort right under his nose and not get caught, then they could do almost anything. Everyone knew not to mess with a Malfoy.

Draco pointed his wand at the fireplace and in an instant flames flared to life filling the room with a soft warm glow. The wind was howling outside and sheets of rain pounded against the windows. It was only 10.30am but the sky was dark grey making it look more like it was late afternoon.

Pansy hadn't said anything more about what Draco had told her in fact she hadn't said much at all, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. Who could blame her really though.

Draco heard the door begin to open and snapped his head in it's direction.

In walked Potter, emerald eyes seeking grey.

Draco wanted so much to get up and walk to him, touch him, kiss him, fuck him but he didn't. Instead he forced himself to sit down in one of the chairs by the fire and relax.

Draco frowned when Potter didn't make any move to close the door.

"I see you've told Parkinson," Harry stated.

Draco had actually forgotten that she was even there for a second. "Yes, I think we need extra help. We obviously aren't in the right mind to do it ourselves."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Harry smiled causing Draco's heart rate to speed up a little, which then caused his teeth to grit together in anger at the stupid fucking reaction.

"Come on in Hermione," Potter called over his shoulder, then turned to address Draco. "Hermione has agreed to help us too."

At that the Muggle-born Gryffindor girl walked through the door, closing it behind her with a decided click.

"Hello, shall we get to it then," she said all business like moving over to the table Harry and Draco had been brewing their Potion on for the past week.

Draco sneered but inside he was so relieved he felt like doing a little happy dance. Yes she was a mudblood but he couldn't deny that she had brains - not that he'd ever say that out loud to anyone mind you. With her on their side they might actually have a chance at finding out and stopping what ever it was that was happening to them.

* * *

Harry saw Draco sneer at Hermione as she passed by him.

"What are you rolling your eyes at Potter," Malfoy taunted, bringing his left ankle up to rest on his right knee.

Harry frowned. "You, Hermione is here to help and all you can do is give her dirty looks."

"Well I didn't ask for her help, did I?" Malfoy shot back.

"She is here regardless, so can you be nice for once in your life!" Harry snapped.

He was tired after staying up all night, which caused him to be very short tempered.

"Interesting," Hermione murmured to no one in particular whilst jotting notes down on a piece of parchment.

"So there is clearly still animosity between you," she stated to Harry and Draco looking between them.

"Obviously," Pansy snorted, coming to stand next to Draco's chair.

Hermione ignored her completely and went to sit in a chair of her own. "OK, I think we should start from the beginning and work our way through this step by step. I want you to tell me everything from the moment you saw each other to now and don't leave anything out even if it seems insignificant."

She had her quill poised and ready over the parchment in her lap.

Harry sat down too and started to fidget uneasily.

He had been feeling something towards Malfoy the moment he laid eyes on him in Potions. What if that was just Harry's feelings and nothing to do with this but then again what if it had everything to do with it?

"I suppose it started Monday night after we met to start the Potion," Malfoy spoke civilly surprising Harry.

Hermione nodded and started writing. "Would you agree Harry."

"Y-yes," he stuttered, then cleared his throat trying again. "Yes?" he said it more like a question which didn't help his cause one bit.

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, you are going to have to be totally honest if we want to sort this out."

Harry sighed loudly and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his short hair a few times.

"When I saw Malfoy in Potions Monday morning, it was the first time I'd seen him in years." Harry started looking at Hermione only. "I wouldn't say I felt anything lustful towards him but I could appreciate how... well he looked," even he knew how stupid that sounded. "I mean I've always thought he dressed well and in the last few years he has really grown in to his features."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Malfoy spat.

"It means, before your features were a bit too pointy and harsh but now that your're older they're probably the most appealing thing about you," Harry answered matter of factly.

Draco wasn't sure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment, so he stayed quiet and glowered at Harry instead.

Hermione and Pansy shared an amused look for the first time ever.

"So nothing strange happened Monday day?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry answered. "I didn't see Malfoy all day until dinner outside the Great Hall when I asked him when we should meet to to the Potion. We decided on a place and time and that was that."

"Anything happen during the time you were brewing the Potion?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No I don't think so."

"Yes," Malfoy whispered with a far off look on his face. "The cupboard."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding.

"What cupboard?" Pansy asked.

Draco pointed to said cupboard which sat in the corner of the room.

"Ugh, what an ugly looking thing," Pansy said screwing up her face in disgusted.

Malfoy ignored her too deep in thought and continued.

"I opened it to see what was inside and this revolting stench came out filling the room," he looked at Harry now. "We both inhaled it but got rid of it quick with some air-freshening charms. There were old Potion vials filled with what looked and smelled like gone off Potions. Merlin knows how long they had been in there for."

"What Potions were they?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"We don't know, they weren't labeled. I took them down to the Potions lab in the dungeons and put them in Snapes disposal bin," Harry answered feeling clammy all of a sudden.

_Could that really be the cause of all this?_

"My god Harry did you not think to say something?" Hermione asked astonished. "You could have inhaled anything."

Harry now he thought about it felt a little stupid but at the time the only threat was the nasty assault on his nostril and he was too busy laughing at Malfoy to pay any real attention.

"Well looks like we may have found the culprit," Hermione said. "Good thing is you only inhaled it and didn't actually ingest it so chances are this will just wear off with time. Bad thing is we have no idea what the Potion was or how long it had been sat in the cupboard maturing. We are going to need to get those Potions back if we can, they will need testing. You better hope that Snape hasn't emptied his disposal bin."

"So you really think that us inhaling those fumes could be the cause of this?" Harry asked gesturing between himself and Malfoy hardly believing it.

"At the moment, yes I do," she nodded. "To be honest with you I'm hoping that it is. It's better than the alternatives. Worst being if a spell or curse was cast on you both, we could have bigger problems. We would need to find who the caster was first before we could do anything. Where as if it is just you inhaling the fumes, it should wear off with time but if it doesn't we have 95% chance of getting you the counter potion, with or without the original but of course it would help massively if we did have it. It would save us a lot of time.

"Thank Salazar and Merlin," Malfoy burst making everyone jump.

"I wouldn't be thanking anyone just yet," Hermione said seriously. "We still need to see if the Potions are in the Disposal bin and also you both need to be examined and tested by a Healer, to make sure that it's what we think it is."

"Healer! Oh no. We are not getting any Healers involved," Malfoy said warningly. "Anyway didn't you just say that you were certain the fumes were the cause?"

"I didn't say I was certain, I said I _THINK_ they are the cause," Hermione bristled, irritated with the prats attitude. "Look Malfoy, we are not going to be able to do this by ourselves. We are going to need help."

"No! absolutely not. I don't want this getting out-"

"Well you can just stay like this forever then," Hermione interrupted calmly crossing her arms, which angered the blonde beyond belief.

"What you'd leave your precious chosen one to fend for himself?" Malfoy sneered nastily.

That had the desired affect.

"No!" she yelled. "But there is only so much I can do, I'm not a healer and I'm not a master at Potions. We are going to need more help, whether you like it or not!"

Harry who had been listening to them argue, started to feel a familiar pain start up in his stomach.

He rubbed at it absently as the nausea began to set in.

He could hear Pansy and Hermione bickering about something or another but he wasn't really paying attention, he was trying his damned hardest not to throw up.

He looked over at Malfoy in dread and saw he didn't look too good either.

Harry knew what they had to do but there was no way he was touching or kissing Malfoy with Hermione and the she devil watching and clearly the ice prince was thinking along the same lines.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned, stopping Pansy mid rant. "You've gone white as a ghost."

Harry could only nod his head, afraid to speak.

"Draco!" Pansy screeched as Malfoy all of a sudden started to convulse.

Everyone watched helplessly as his body shuddered on and on until blood started to run out of his nose and the corner of his mouth.

Harry gasped in Horror at the sight and throwing caution to the wind launched himself painfully on to the floor, half crawling and half dragging himself towards Malfoy.

In a matter of seconds his hand reached Malfoy's leg and he brushed his fingers underneath the bottom of the blondes trousers to get skin to skin contact.

Immediately Draco stopped spasming and took huge gasping breaths. He slid to the floor shakily as they both clambered to wrapped their arms around each other trying to get as much contact as possible.

"Merlin I thought you were going to fucking die on me then," Harry moaned worriedly pressing his lips to the patch of skin beneath Malfoys ear.

"You and me both," Draco replied weakly running his hands under Potters shirt so he could feel the tight cords of muscle on his back.

They both still didn't feel right but no where near as bad as what they did a few moments ago.

"Draco darling are you alright," Pansy sobbed catching a tear on her index finger.

She knelt next to the two boys who were still clutching for dear life and started to stroke Malfoys platinum blonde hair.

Malfoy didn't answer her, instead he brought a hand to his face to wipe some of the blood away.

"Granger, we'll see a healer but I say which one," he stated gazing at his blood soaked hand.

Hermione nodded slowly still in shock.

Harry stared at the deep crimson against the snow white of Malfoys skin and felt deep heart wrenching dread in the pit of his stomach. Malfoy could have easily died then and the thought made Harry want to cry out in anguish.

Right there and then Harry vowed that he'd never let something like this happen again, even if it meant he had to bind himself to the Slytherin until they were over this - whatever it was - he would do it. He couldn't give a damn what people thought and Malfoy could argue all he wanted, it would only fall on deaf ears.

Even though Harry found himself irritated with Malfoy most of the time he came to the realization that he also had deep feelings for the Syltherin prince, whether they were real or not didn't matter. He felt them now and that was all that mattered.


	8. Filling in the Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey folks, this chapter is only short just Harry and Draco "filling in the time" *wink wink* thought I'd just give you a little something while I work on the next chapter and do a little planning ahead for future chapters. **

**Chapter 8 - Filling in the Time**

It was early Saturday afternoon and Harry and Draco were still in the Room of Requirement.

The scare they had that morning was still fresh in their minds. They hadn't stepped more than a meter away from each other since it had happened and made sure to touch every so often so as not to have another episode.

Hermione and Pansy had put animosity aside and gone to see if they could retrieve the Potions from the disposal bin but to their dismay it had already been emptied.

They had come back to break the news to Harry and Draco, which hadn't been pretty at all. Draco had sent an Confringo spell at the large desk in his rage and it had exploded in to a million little pieces nearly injuring Harry in the process.

After that the girls had left saying they would be back later that night. Hermione had gone to see Ron - he still had no idea what was going on and she felt terrible for going behind his back. Pansy had said she was going for a lie down as they still hadn't had any sleep.

Harry and Draco instead of sleeping decided to check on their Potion since they had nothing else to do. They had to stay together after all and it wasn't like they could go for a nice stroll around the castle or anything, that would just cause all kinds of unwanted attention.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time as he stirred the Potion in a slow clockwise motion.

"If you ask me that once more, I'm going to have to severely hurt you," Malfoy threatened tiredly.

"Are you not in the least bit concern?" Harry continued to fret.

"Yes," Malfoy sighed. "One usually is when blood is oozing out of two of your orifices whilst you're having a fit."

"We can't let that happen again," Harry said forcefully.

"Why, are you worried about me Potter?" Malfoy smirked snidely.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied seriously.

Draco's smirk slid off his face.

"We need to come up with some sort of arrangement," Harry muttered looking away from Malfoys intense stare. "We'll have to start sleeping in the same room for one, what if this happens in the night? We are at least a 15 minute walk from each other."

Draco reluctantly nodded his agreement, knowing it was far too dangerous not to consider it. "You'll have to make up some excuse to your house as to why you aren't staying in your dormitory anymore."

"As will you," Harry said glancing at him.

"It's nobody's fucking business what I do and don't do. Nobody would dare to question me," Draco said haughtily.

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Where will we sleep?"

"We'll sort something out," Malfoy replied as if it wasn't anything to worry about.

"OK, about classes. We have half of them together but for the others we are going to have to meet up in between."

"Only if you make it worth my while," Malfoy leered.

Harry flushed hot with lust, his pupils dilating but he tried like crazy to hide it. "Whether it's what you consider _worth your while_ or not you will meet me if you don't want a repeat performance of you doing an imitation of being tasered."

"I have no idea what you're babbling on about but I have a strong feeling it will be very worth my while, so yes I shall meet you," Malfoy grinned evilly.

Harry ignored him. Did he have to joke about everything?

"That's enough stirring," Malfoy said after a few minutes leaning over and looking at the midnight blue liquid inside the cauldron.

Harry feeling relieved, covered the Potion up before putting it away.

They were silent for awhile as they tidied up but Harry was keenly aware of Malfoys presence, it was all he could think about.

He also couldn't help but feel annoyed at how most of the time Malfoy seemed unaffected by their situation. Was it just an act? Harry sometimes thought it was but other times he couldn't tell. It angered him because Harry was going crazy and wanted to talk seriously about it but all he got from the blonde was indifference or teasing comments. Was this his way of dealing with it?

Harry just simply wanted to talk it out.

"Are you going to tell anymore of your friends about this?" Harry asked sitting down heavily on a green couch that wasn't there a moment ago.

Draco sat down on the opposite side and then as if on second thought he scooted to the middle so he was closer to Harry. "Not at the moment no, I don't really feel the need to tell them. Why, you aren't telling any of your friends are you?" he frowned.

"No... Yes... not all of them, maybe just Ron -" Malfoy glared and opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off. "Don't look at me like that. He's my best friend, I can't keep something like this from him."

"Why not? - You know, I don't get you Gryffindors," he huffed irritated. "You do realize if this got out it would ruin your perfect golden boy reputation? and let's not forget about _my_ reputation."

"Of course you don't get us, you're a snake."

Malfoy's nostrils flared slightly at the comment.

Harry sighed. "Look I couldn't care less about my reputation and you shouldn't either, people can think what they want. They do anyway no matter what you tell them."

"Yeah right you don't care," Malfoy scoffed.

"No really, I don't," Harry looked straight in to Draco's eyes trying to get his point across. "You don't know me as well as you think you do, just like I don't really know you. We haven't even seen each other for years.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. "I suppose you're right," he said finally, stretching out his long legs.

"It can't be," Harry said in mock horror. "Did I just hear right or do my ears deceive me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, it's just the stupid Potion."

Harry laughed a deep rumbling laugh that sent pleasant jolts throughout Draco's body.

Draco swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch in response to the sound.

_Not again! _He sighed internally.

He had an almost overwhelming urge to touch the raven haired Gryffindor next to him, _properly _touch him.

The battle in his mind was still raging on but at that moment Draco wasn't so sure which side he was on and wasn't that a scary thought? Things between him and Potter were escalating at an alarming rate.

Deciding to give in to his relentless desires Draco reached out to touch Harry's hand.

Harry stopped laughing abruptly and look down at the pale thumb that rubbed small circles on the inside of his wrist. Unconsciously he licked his suddenly dry lips and caught Malfoy's fingers in his own entwining them together.

The blonde took this as an invitation and moved closer so that their thighs were pressed together knee to hip.

"I want you," Malfoy paused and breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes almost black with lust. "I hate to admit it but I do."

Harry understood all too well how he was feeling but was worried about rushing things. What if it made their situation worse?

He voiced as much out loud to the Slytherin.

"We won't rush in to anything until we know more but you can at least help me a little with this," on the word _this _Malfoy brought Harry's hand to his engorged cock.

Harry bit his lip, marveling at the feel of his palm pressed against Draco's impressive length.

It was strange to be touching another guy in this way but he couldn't deny how turned on he was getting.

He pressed down harder with his palm and began to rub up and down, watching as Malfoys expression change from his usual controlled mask to what Harry could only describe as delicious pain.

It was definitely his best look yet.

The material of Malfoy's trousers caused an exquisite friction which made the blonde squirm a little and moan.

At the noise Harry leaned forward, as if being drawn in by the low tantalizing sounds coming from the blondes mouth.

"You look -" Harry didn't finished what he was saying but instead pressed his lips to Malfoys in a hungry kiss.

It was all tongues and teasing nips. The best kind of kiss.

Malfoy suddenly pulled back and all but ripped Harry's T-shirt off throwing it to the floor in a swift motion. He pulled his own over his head too and then pushed Harry back on to the couch so that he was lying down on his back.

Harry hardly noticed as he was stunned in to stupid-ness at his first glimpse of the Syltherin Prince shirtless.

Malfoy in a word, was simply _perfection_. His skin so smooth and unmarked that it seemed to glow in the fire light. He looked like an angel with his platinum blonde hair and flawless face and body and wasn't that just hilarious because he was far from an angel. He was toned and well defined but lean. He had no hair on his chest, yet Harry could see a faint happy tail of fair hair that disappeared beneath the waist band of his trousers.

Harry was brought out of his daze as he felt tentative fingers brush over the deep oval scar left by the Horcrux locket and then over the jagged scar left by the killing curse that sat over his heart.

Harry watched some unknown emotion play out behind the sharp grey eyes before him.

"Ugly aren't they," Harry said quietly feeling completely inferior, whilst Draco continued to trace over even more scars.

"No, not at all," Malfoy said roughly and dipped down to kiss and lick along a particularly nasty looking scar that ran over Harry's left rib cage.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered as the other teen blew cold air over the saliva slicked skin.

"Come here," Harry exhaled unevenly.

Draco complied easing Harry's legs open with his knees so he could fit snugly between them.

They kissed greedily for what seemed like hours, erotically rubbing their clothed erections against each other.

Until Malfoy feeling beyond horny and wanting more boldly eased his hand beneath Harry's track pants and boxers, wrapping his fingers around the Gryffindors thick shaft.

"Hmmm so the Prophet was right," Malfoy said with hooded eyes, squeezing lightly.

"Oh god," Harry moaned loudly as Malfoy began to stroke him firmly.

"No, my name is Draco," the blonde breathed in to the shell of his ear, pulling Harry's pant's and boxers off with his free hand.

Harry started in on Draco's, undoing the top button and then the zip before pulling them off completely.

They both panted utterly naked and gazing down transfixed at each others cocks as they stroked in unison.

"Ahhh that feels so fucking good," Malfoy groaned clenching his teeth.

Harry had never seen anything so erotic in his whole life. Malfoy gloriously naked and hard.

"I'm not going to be long," Harry breathed raggedly trying his hardest not to come straight away.

Malfoy nodded and once again lowered himself down between Harry's legs.

The moment their cocks touched Harry bit in to Malfoys shoulder to stop from shouting out in ecstasy.

"Oh shit," Malfoy gasped. "If you want this to last any longer I suggest you stop that right now."

Harry didn't stop, instead he carried on biting and sucking along the blondes neck, shoulder and collar bone whilst cupping his perfectly shaped arse.

Malfoy began to thrust quick and firm against Harry's shaft with his own.

The feeling was out of this world amazing and all Harry could think about was what would it be like if they actually fucked.

"Aahhhh I'm going to come," Malfoy groan with a wild look in his eyes.

That was all Harry needed to hear and he let go digging his nails in to the soft flesh of Malfoys arse as he shouted out intelligibly, shooting his load all over himself and a little on Malfoy.

Malfoy followed almost immediately throwing his head back with a roar, his cock spurting seamen in long jets and mixing with the pearly substance already on Harry's golden skin.

They gasped for breath as tiny shocks of pleasure continued to pulse through them.

Malfoy pushed himself up on shaking arms and sat back on the couch trying to catch his breath.

"Where are you going?" Harry said with heavy eyes.

"Nowhere, I just don't fancy having cum all over me. Plus I'm not one for cuddling after sexual interactions, in fact I'm not one to cuddle full stop," Malfoy replied lying back on the opposite end of the couch so their legs were slightly touching.

"Oh really?" Harry questioned, then mustering up his strength he flung himself on top of the blonde, rubbing his sticky covered chest over as much of him as he could.

"You bastard," Malfoy whined feebly too tired to retaliate.

Harry lay there a few moments listening to Draco's breathing slow.

"Seriously Potter I don't cuddle, now get off."

Harry laughed, "and here I thought you'd be all for a good old cuddling sess."

Malfoy crack an eye open to look at Harry as if questioning his mental state, which just caused Harry to laugh harder.

"OK, no cuddling, got it," Harry grinned picking up his wand and sending a cleaning spell at himself and Malfoy.

They both settled down on their respective sides of the green couch and after only a few minutes they fell in to a deep peaceful sleep - still very much naked - although that was until the broken high pitched scream of Ron Weasley startled them awake.

_Ssshhhhiiittttttt _was the first thing that came to Harry's mind the moment his head cleared of sleep and he laid eyes on his best friends flaming red face. The second thing was the realization that he was completely naked and wrapped in an intimate embrace with Draco Malfoy.

Could this possibly get any worse?

**A/N: Sorry for the slight cliffy there!**


	9. Explanations and Discussions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Previously..._

_They both settled down on their respective sides of the green couch and after only a few minutes they fell in to a deep peaceful sleep - still very much naked - although that was until the broken high pitched scream of Ron Weasley startled them awake._

_Ssshhhhiiittttttt was the first thing that came to Harry's mind the moment his head cleared of sleep and he laid eyes on his best friends flaming red face. The second thing was the realization that he was completely naked and wrapped in an intimate embrace with Draco Malfoy._

_Could this possibly get any worse?_

**Chapter 9 - Explanations and Discussions**

"Ow," Draco growled at the assault on his eardrums. "What the - Potter! What in Salazars name are you doing?"

Malfoy tried in vain to detangle his limbs from Harry's.

"Ouch! watch it, you just elbowed me in the face!" Harry yelled.

"What did I say about cuddling? I told you -"

"But you're on my side!" Harry interrupted.

Malfoy frowned, then instantly looked wide eyed and a little panicked. "Just get off me," he shoved Harry off the couch and the brunette landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Arsehole!"

"HARRY!" Ron half whined half yelled, watching the two naked so called enemies bicker with each other as if he wasn't there.

"RON!" Harry said in horror as if just remembering his best friend was standing right there.

He quickly grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could get his hands on and covered his groin area, thoroughly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here weasel?" Malfoy barked not even attempting to cover himself up.

Ron looked beside himself, opening and closing his mouth like a cod fish.

"Merlin close your mouth, you look more gormless than usual," Draco drawled, then turned to Harry crossing his arms. "Potter what is he doing here?"

"I don't know!" Harry cried. "Will you please cover yourself," he pleaded.

"Ha!" Malfoy exploded humorlessly. "That's what your most bothered about?" he threw his arms up dramatically, "Fucking Gryffindors."

_Seriously shoot me now and end it all. _Harry thought desperately.

"Ron, there is a good explanation for this," Harry said standing up and quickly pulling on his boxers and then his track pants.

"I wouldn't call any part of _this_ good," Malfoy input, then turned leering evil grey eyes on Harry. "Except when we -"

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Ron shouted covering his ears in anticipation of what was surely to come next.

"You're not helping!" Harry snapped throwing Malfoys trousers at his head but the blonde caught them swiftly with quick Quidditch reflexes before they hit their intended target. "Put them on and shut up."

Draco pulled on his trouser looking very pleased with himself indeed and didn't that just make Harry want to punch him in the face. Hard.

"Come and sit down Ron and I'll tell you everything," Harry encouraged, feeling much better now that he and Malfoy were at least partially clothed.

"I just - I don't understand. What - Why? -" Ron stuttered, completely out of his comfort zone.

"Well, you see when two people -" Malfoy started in mock animation.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

"Oh Potter you are no fun what so ever," the blonde huffed sitting down.

Harry turned to address Ron. "We have some sort of Bond thing going on but we aren't 100% sure what it is yet," he explained.

"Yeah I know. Hermione told me," Ron said avoiding looking at Malfoy like he was the basilisk from the chamber of secrets.

"Hermione told you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, it isn't her fault though. I pushed her because I knew something was wrong and anyway you should have told me Harry!" Ron accused angrily, seemingly getting over his shock of the decade.

"Of course she did the stupid bint, can't keep her bloody mouth shut," Draco spat.

"Yeah a bit like you!" - "Listen here ferret!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"I have as much right to speak as anyone, this is happening to _me_ you know!... Unbelievable," Malfoy stormed.

"You're right but stop being such a prat," Harry sighed rubbing his forehead.

Draco sniffed moodily and turned his head away.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We didn't know what was going on and didn't want to make a big fuss out of nothing but now - well it's serious and it's time to do something about it."

"What I'd like to know is, -" Harry groaned internally at the sound of Malfoys condescending voice - "If you already knew what was going on, why didn't you have some forethought and knock before entering the room?" the Slytherin asked with a raised brow. "Oh yes, that's right, because you're a fucking idiot."

Ron's face flamed with barely controlled anger. "Nobody told me you were... were - whatever you were doing! Hermione only said you needed to touch every once in a while. How the bloodly hell was I to know that I'd walk in on my best mate naked with the fucking spawn of Voldemort," he looked over at Harry despairingly. "You're sleeping with the Devil's twin!"

"Who's that fine fellow then? must be quite the looker," Malfoy winked at Harry as Ron made puking noises.

Harry clenched his teeth together in irritation. He knew that Malfoy was just doing this to get Ron all of a doo-dah.

"First off I'm not sleeping with him Ron, secondly lets pretend from this moment on that you didn't just walk in on us. OK?" Harry said with an attempt at a smile. "We'll just go on like nothing ever happened."

"You're joking aren't you? I will never get that image out of my head for as long as I live," Ron replied with a horror filled look on his freckle covered face.

Malfoy laughed wickedly. "Brilliant."

"Did it have to be him of all people?" Ron asked Harry exasperated.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter, is it?" Harry retorted.

"Are you homophobic?" Malfoy asked with mild interest.

"No, I'm Malfoyphobic," Ron replied with a snide look.

"Oh that's good because no Malfoy would ever go near a blood-traitor Weasley anyway," Draco stated. "Not to mention you're a funny looking lot. Revolting really."

"Can you stop?" Harry burst at his wits end. "You two are going to have to get along until we can figure this out."

They grumbled under their breaths and looked away in different directions.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Harry eventually.

"She's in the library looking up information on Bonds, she said she'd come here after she was finished."

Harry nodded. This was good, she was getting straight to it then. They'd be out of this predicament in no time.

* * *

"I have some bad news," Hermione said solemnly the moment she walk in to the Room of Requirement. "Looks like this may take longer than I thought to fix."

"What!" - "No!" Harry and Draco exploded simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so," she dumped a heavy looking old tomb on the desk. "Good news is I figured out which Bond Potion it was. It wasn't hard considering there are only four Bond Potions in the world. The rest are all Bond Curses. You know, I had no idea there were so many different types of Bonding Curses. It's amazing really. There's one that can bond up to 8 people together," she babbled uncharacteristically, making Harry narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh wow isn't that fascinating," Malfoy mock enthused. "It's just great that you found the time to read up on bonds that are in no way relevant to this shit storm of a situation," he gestured between himself and Harry and then unconsciously wrapped his hand around the brunettes.

"Get off," Harry pushed him away, annoyed at the way he was treating Hermione.

"Hey, I need to touch you, what if I start fitting again?" Malfoy frowned.

"I say let him," voted Ron.

"Stay out of this you ginger twit," Draco hissed.

"Harry if you or Draco feel the slight need to touch you _must_ do it," Hermione said sternly.

_Well if that didn't sound foreboding..._

At her words Harry grabbed Malfoys hand tightly.

"This is so... _weird_!" Ron exclaimed, looking disgustedly at the teens entwined hands.

"What is it Hermione, what have you found out?" Harry asked ignoring Ron and feeling a sense of unease begin to seep in.

She took a deep breath."The Potion you inhaled is called Aeternum Sacramentum -"

"The Everlasting Unbreakable Bond," Malfoy muttered face going deathly white.

"Shit," Ron gasped.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed looking at Draco.

The words Everlasting and Unbreakable echoed loud and threateningly in Harry's ears.

"But remember you only inhaled it, you didn't drink it. There is a way out of this. It just won't be easy, it will take time. We're going to need all the help we can get," Hermione continued in a hurried sort of manner.

"Is their a chance of one or both of us dying?" Malfoy asked clinically, cutting straight to the point.

"No," Hermione said firmly but her eyes looked uncertain and pained. "As long as you do what the Potion urges you to do, you will be fine."

Harry felt sick. Die?

How funny would that be if he died from inhaling an old gone off stupid Potion, when he'd defeated the most powerful Wizard there ever was and lived? Answer - Not funny at all. If that happened Harry would come back as a poltergeist and terrorize the fucking world as pay back for the sheer unfairness of it.

"There's something I need to tell you," Hermione mumbled timidly. "I've told Dumbledore and he told me to take you straight to his office."

She winced in anticipation of an outright explosion from Malfoy but he didn't utter a word just stared fixedly at the wall with a blank expression on his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry squeezed tightly a few times on the blondes hand that was still clutched in his.

"Yeah," he said coming back to the now. "Let's go and get this over with."

He let go of Harry's hand and went to pull his T-shirt over his head.

Harry followed suit and soon he, Draco, Hermione and Ron were making their way through the cold dim castle to Dumbledores office.

* * *

"Come in," came the sweet old voice of Albus Dumbledore after Harry knocked a few times on the solid wooden door.

One by one the teens stepped through in to the spacious open office.

Harry's eyes landed first on the wizened old Wizard who sat in his high back chair behind a large elaborate desk, blue eyes not twinkling like they usually did when they saw Harry.

Next his eyes landed on McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall looked on sternly with lips thinned into fine lines, whilst Snape just stared intently at Draco and didn't bother to look at anyone else.

Lastly his eye's landed on Pansy Parkinson who sat in one of the 5 chairs lined in front of the head masters desk.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore offered graciously.

They all took their seats and waited patiently to be addressed.

"Hermione here has told me for the most part what has been happening between you, Harry and Draco," Dumbledore paused a moment. "I'm very happy that you have involved us instead of trying to over come this on your own. It is very dangerous and not something to treat lightly."

Harry glanced frowning slightly between Snape and Draco who were still staring at each other as if having an intense private conversation with their eyes.

Dumbledore continued. "Now Miss Granger says you both inhaled an out of date Aeternum Sacramentum Potion and unfortunately after learning the after affects it has had on you, I believe she is right-"

"Can we be certain it's the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion?" Draco deadpanned looking at Dumbledore for the first time.

"It's the only one that causes fit's when you don't obey it's urges," Hermione answered.

"Quite right," Dumbledore nodded.

"I thought as much," Malfoy shook his head with a humorless laugh. "You know it never even entered my mind that it could have been that Potion."

Harry was confused and quite frankly felt really stupid because clearly everyone in the room had some varying degree of Knowledge on the Potion and all he knew was the name... that he'd just learnt 20 minutes ago.

"Well why would it," Snape ground out. "That Potion was banned over 50 years ago, it's completely ridiculous that one was sitting around in a cupboard in the Room of Requirement."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked at him and he felt himself blush. "I mean, why was it banned?"

"A lot of people died Harry," Hermione said sadly. "But don't worry, most of the time the Witches and Wizards who drank it didn't know the full workings of the Potions."

"A lot of people died. How?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well you see -"

"That doesn't matter, lets not go all morbid," Draco cut in giving Hermione a meaningful look that everyone caught except Harry. "What matters is how we are going to get rid of it, so we can get on with our lives."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Now let's start off by discussing these urges, what you should expect and how to deal with them."

* * *

An hour and a half later the teens left Dumbledores office thoroughly and mentally exhausted.

They were all quiet as they walked through the castle, making their way back to their respective houses. Except of course Harry and Draco, who would now be staying in their own private quarters on the 3rd floor. Dumbledores orders.

Harry couldn't help the pit of panic and anxiety that settled deep inside him. After everything they had discussed tonight, how could he not feel this way.

It simply came down to the fact that he and Draco would not, under any circumstances, be able to leave each others sides until this was resolved.

They had both had to agree on which classes they would drop or pick up, so that they were in all the same classes from now on, which made Draco very angry indeed.

The other students would inevitably know soon enough that something was going on between Harry and Draco but Dumbledore had told them not to mutter a word about the Bond to anyone.

Discussing the "urges" had probably been the most embarrassing conversation of Harry's life and he'd be surprised if anything could top it, ever. Basically the in's and out's of it was of course that they had to obey every single urge whether it be a simple touch or... more, which Hermione had already told them. To disobey them would have dire consequences. Dumbledore had said that all the teachers would be told about the Bond on a need to know basis, so if Harry and Draco had to leave a class for some privacy, they could easily do so without causing a fuss and unwanted attention.

Yes it had been simply mortifying to say the least.

At that moment they reached the door to their new quarters and Malfoy mutter the password "Phoenix".

After saying a very brief goodbye to their friends, they entered in to a cosy living area with a large fire place, couch, chairs and two desks. The walls were a patterned warm brown in colour and the carpet was cream. No green or red in sight.

Draco didn't pause to look around for even a second and stomped his way straight to a single door on the opposite wall, Harry followed with a sigh and a roll of his eyes at Draco's antics.

They entered in to their modest shared bedroom and Harry instantly found himself feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

"Wow the house elves work fast," Harry said indicating his and Draco's chests.

It was a pointless thing to say but he just wanted to say something.

Malfoy just grumbled and flung the lid to his open and started to dig through it like a wild beast.

Harry felt a hysterical laugh begin to build in his stomach but on the last minute managed to squash it.

His emotion were running riot, making him feel slightly insane in the membrane. Sleep was much needed after the mind fuck of a day they had just had.

Thankfully they had their own individual beds, granted they were a little too close for comfort but they would do fine.

They went about their nightly rituals not speaking or looking at each other and then got in to their separate beds.

"Goodnight," Harry said with a yawn.

He was met with a wall of silence.

As Harry started to drift off to sleep, he wondered if Draco would continue with his silence for the duration of their stay together.

It was very unlikely but there was always hoping and praying.

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read my fic guys! It means a lot :D. When reading the line _"His emotion were running riot, making him feel slightly insane in the membrane" _who broke out in song? hahaha! because I sure did when writing it lol.**


	10. Examinations

******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I now have over 100 followers! Yay! Thanks guys :) I'm so happy. Thanks so much to those special few who review nearly every chapter (you know who you are!), they keep me feeling good and positive xxx**

**Chapter**** 10 - Examinations**

Harry awoke Sunday morning to a terrible itchy prickling sensation that was quickly spreading all over his body. It felt like millions of fire ants were crawling under his skin.

"Gah!" Harry burst and jumped from his bed.

He began to scratch madly at every bit of skin he could reach but it just seemed to make it worse.

"Fucking hell!" he bellowed as the itch intensified ten-folds.

His eyes darted to Malfoy's bed, narrowing when he found it to be completely empty.

_Where the hell was he!_

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled face scrunched up as he continued to scratch at his skin, not being able to help it.

What the hell was Malfoy thinking disappearing without telling Harry where he was going. Did he not listen to a word of what Dumbledore said yesterday.

Harry barged in to the common room to find that empty too.

"IDIOT!"

At that moment he heard a loud commotion of sorts coming from the direction of the bedroom.

He whirled around and marched towards the noise.

"Arrrgggghhhh, FUCK!" came the muffled voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry heard another bang, louder this time, and glanced towards a closed door he hadn't noticed before.

"Malfoy?"

The door swung open with an explosive crash against the wall and out walked a irate, twitching blonde Slytherin, clad in only a white towel that hung low on his narrow hips.

Harry's anger began to melt away the instant his green eyes landed on the lean pale man before him.

Malfoy on the other hand looked like a raging bull, ready to charge.

In a defensive gesture Harry held his hands up, hopping from foot to foot.

It literally felt like he had ants in his pants.

He warily took slow steps toward the blonde until he was close enough to reach out both hands and grip the tops of Malfoy's arms.

The itching, burning sensation stopped almost immediately and Harry sighed closing his eyes in utter relief.

He couldn't begin to explain how amazing it was to have that horrible sensation gone.

"Thank god," Harry murmured contentedly, opening his eyes.

Narrowed grey ones stared right back at him. Draco looked thoroughly pissed off. So much so, Harry was surprised to see no steam spraying forcibly from his ears.

"Everything OK?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Maybe he was still mad about yesterday.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Malfoy mocked. "I just love it when I'm showering and all of a sudden it feels like millions of bugs are crawling all over my body and I love it even more when it intensifies to the point that I fall out of said shower, ripping the shower curtain down with me as I fall."

Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh at the mental image that sprung to mind. So that's what all the noise was about. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are," Malfoy sneered nastily and pushed Harry away harshly, causing him to stumble in to the wall.

To Harry's horror his cock twitched pleasantly awake at the ruff treatment.

_Oh no, not now. Please not now, _Harry thought to himself desperately.

"I can't believe I have to spend _Merlin knows how long_ with you, until this stupid Bond is is broken. I must have the worst luck in the history of time -" Draco exploded dramatically.

"It's no picnic for me either, I assure you," Harry replied distractedly, willing his dick to behave.

"- and what makes me want to vomit is the fact that the Bond makes me want _you_ and at times I say the most ridiculous things and act in the most absurd ways," he pulled his face as if he had a nasty taste in his mouth. "It's disgusting!"

Harry actually felt a stab of hurt at the cruel words. He wouldn't go as far as to say that about the blonde.

Harry watched as Malfoy pulled clothes out of his trunk, then swiftly aim perfect de-wrinkle charms at the creased trousers and polo shirt.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked shakily, swallowing hard.

His cock was now unbelievably hard and he was starting to feel sick.

How was Malfoy just going about his business like everything was fine? Surely he was feeling it too.

"To get changed and do some homework, it's not like we can do anything else!" Draco fumed completely unaware of the Gryffindors predicament.

"Oh I can think of plenty of things we could do," Harry replied in a choked sort of voice.

He didn't mean for that to come out but alas it did!

_Fuck this stupid bond!_

Malfoy snapped his head around to stare at Harry, who looked completely pathetic, eyes wild with lush and want. He glanced down at the brunettes tented pajama bottoms and smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Don't mess with me Malfoy," Harry warned nostrils flaring as the familiar _bonding_ pleasure spread through him.

He felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as he tried in vain to not move and stay standing exactly where he was.

"Or what?" Malfoy taunted.

"You know what will happen if we disobey the urges," Harry gritted ironically resisting the urge to stroke his painfully hard erection.

"Well I'm not disobeying any urges, I feel nothing right now," the blonde git grinned smugly.

Harry's eyes widened.

_Shit, please don't let this just be happening to me!_

"Everything OK?" Draco asked repeating Harry's earlier words scornfully.

"You don't feel anything at all?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"Yes actually, I'm currently feeling immense joy at seeing you like this -"

Harry interrupted him with a savage growl "I hate you," he spat, then pitched forward on to his bed.

Malfoy stepped forward in alarm, all joking and anger put aside for the moment. "Potter, like you just said you know what happens if we disobey urges."

Harry moaned in pain and flipped awkwardly over on to his back.

Malfoy saw the color drain from the brunettes face at an alarming rate and started to panic, as much as Potter annoyed the crap out of him and as much as this situation made him want to end his own life, he did not wish for Potter to die from the stupidity of denying the Bonds urges.

"Potter, what is it you need?" Malfoy asked walking over and sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

Harry knew exactly what he needed but he was far too embarrassed to do it.

"I can't!" the Gryffindor whined starting to shake.

"Don't be an idiot!" Draco gripped his shoulders and shook him hard. "This is not the time to go all Hufflepuff on me. Just say _it_!"

Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried about what was going to come out of Harry's mouth.

"I need -" Potter gasped. "I need -"

"Yes?... Spit it out!" Malfoy all but roared.

"I need to touch myself!" Harry cried out.

"Oh for fucks sake! Is that all? I thought you were going to say you had to tea bag me or something!" the blonde exploded in irritation but there was no mistaking the look of relief that spread across Draco's pale face. "I'll go in the other room so you can have some privacy."

"WAIT!" Harry yelled after a few moments past.

Draco was already at door that lead in to the common room but paused taking a deep breath before turning around.

Harry had taken off his top and pulled down his pajama bottoms. He was stroking his swollen cock in long tight strokes with his right hand, while his left arm was flung over his eyes in shame.

Malfoy clenched his jaw at the sight. "What is it Potter," he asked and visibly tensed at the husky sound of his voice.

"I need you to watch me," Harry replied hoarsely, then removed his left arm from his eyes so he was looking directly at the Slytherin. "I need you to watch me bring myself to orgasm."

He felt mortified at saying such a thing but the Bond was taking over and he had no say in the matter.

Malfoy nodded biting the inside of his cheek, while Harry looked on totally defeated.

Harry knew he shouldn't get all worked up about it, they both knew it was the Bond's doing and they were most likely going to have to do worse things than this, so he may as well get over it. The problem was it was easier said than done.

"Potter, I saw you cum yesterday, it's not the end of the world," Malfoy said rolling his eyes, trying to look like it wasn't affecting him at all, when it most certainly was. "This is going to get worse, so you better get over your prudishness."

Harry frowned at the remark.

It was as if they were on the same wave length though, hadn't Harry just been thinking the same thing? It was true that Draco had seen him cum yesterday but they were both doing it together then, it was a completely different story when it was just Harry on his own.

"I'm not prudish, it's just fucking weird having overwhelming urges to wank in front of you, Draco Malfoyyy -" on Malfoy he let out a low groan and opened his legs a little wider. "Fuck this feels really good. Too good."

Draco quickly sat down on his bed and crossed his legs trying to hide the evidence of his arousal at hearing Potter moan his name. Even if it was indirectly... or was it?

Draco shook his head at the stupid irrelevant thought and continued to watch Harry wank but tried to pretend it was Neville Longbottom instead, so he wouldn't get so turned on by it.

It didn't work. So instead Draco quickly gave up and decided to enjoyed the show.

He watched as Harry rubbed his thumb over the head of his penis spreading the pre-cum down his shaft, it made Draco painfully hard but thankfully he still had no specific urges so to speak.

Harry then began to pick up the pace his breathing becoming labored, he thrust his hips slightly in momentum, making his abs taut.

Draco closed his eyes, as his head swam with unadulterated lust.

Yes this may be Potter wanking but he was only human... and male... and, and as much as Potter annoyed him, the Gryffindor was certainly nice to look at.

"Look at me," came Harry's strained voice.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, biting his lip hard.

"Oh... Malfoy. I'm going to cum," Harry moaned looking the blonde in the eye.

Draco was biting his lip so hard he could now taste blood.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yes -" the brunette broke off as jet after jet of warm pearly white semen shot all over his stomach and chest, all the while his bright green eyes didn't leave Malfoy's temporary black ones.

Draco watched stunned as Harry came down from his high. He told himself repeatedly to look away but he literally couldn't because the Bond wouldn't allow it.

What felt like hours later but in reality was only five minutes Harry and Draco broke eye contact, looking away from each other awkwardly.

"I'm going to go and shower," Potter muttered.

He didn't wait for a response from the Slytherin and jump up, all but running to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry spent close to 40 minutes in the bathroom trying to hold off on the inevitability of facing Malfoy.

He was already totally fed up with the Bond. He was sick of being in two different minds and being pulled in every which way.

He was at the point where he didn't know whether his thoughts were actually _his_ or the Bond's thoughts and going off Malfoys attitude and comments earlier he was most definitely feeling the same way.

It was just so unfair.

He hated to moan but he just felt so helpless and... _fed up_.

What made matters worse was the fact that they didn't know how long they were going to be like this for. It could take only a few weeks to resolve or on the other hand it could take months or even years - god forbid.

There must be something they could do to make it easier on themselves.

He thought back to the previous night in Dumbledores office when Hermione had said that most Witches and Wizards who had taken the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion in the past, had not known the full workings of the Potion and therefore ended up getting hurt or killed as a result.

Perhaps if he and Draco researched the Potion in depth and learnt everything there was to know about it, they could find loopholes in the mechanics of it, which in turn could make life a hell of a lot easier for them.

Feeling marginally better now that he had a plan in mind, Harry wrapped a towel around his hips and cautiously made his way back in to the bedroom.

Thankfully Malfoy wasn't there but Harry didn't panic wondering where he could be this time as he could hear the blondes haughty raised voice coming from the other room.

As no other voice accompanied Draco's Harry guessed he must be fire-calling someone.

Quickly pulling on his favorite pair of black track bottoms and a white T-shirt, Harry geared himself up to face Malfoy and put forward his idea.

* * *

"- I know. Do you think I am enjoying this?" Malfoy gaped in to the fire with a look of disbelief written all over his face.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and Draco stiffened in response letting Harry know he knew that the brunette was there.

"Mother, I have to go. I will talk to you soon," and just like that he ended the fire-call.

Cutting straight to the point and not wanting any awkward silences Harry said, "Malfoy I've had a thought."

"Really?" Draco replied wide eyed. "Sound the alarm. It must be the Apocalypse, I'm quite sure of it."

"Har, Har, you're hilarious," Harry deadpanned.

Draco just stared at him with a bored expression on his face, which Harry chose to ignore.

"I was thinking, we should go to the library and read up on anything we can find out about the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion. We might find something useful that will make this easier on us."

"You shouldn't think, it's bad for you and the people unlucky enough to be around you."

"Can you just stop being so sarcastic all the time, it's really annoying," Harry grumbled.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow but at the look Harry gave him he relented. "Fine. But seriously if you have only just had this thought now you're an idiot."

Harry frowned and clenched his back teeth together in irritation.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I have already ordered every book on the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion that isn't already in the library from Flourish and Blotts, they should be arriving this afternoon."

Harry looked surprised. "Oh."

"You're welcome," Malfoy said in a superior tone. "Now come on, we are wanted in the Hospital Wing."

"What? - since when?"

"Since 25 minutes ago when we got an owl from Dumbledore and we're late, so hurry up," Draco urged.

* * *

"Hello boys," Madam Pomfrey sang as Draco and Harry walked through the large Hospital Wing doors.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," Harry said courteously, while Draco just gave a nod of his head in her direction.

"Dumbledore has told me you both need full body examinations, Internal and External," Harry glanced at Draco questionably.

"That's correct," Malfoy replied on behalf of both of them.

"Well, lets get to it then. Mr Malfoy you take the cubicle on the the right and you Mr Potter take the one on the left," she order pointing to each cubicle in turn. "I need you to take every item of clothing off and put on the gown that's been left on the bed for you. I will be with you in 5."

She turned on her heel and hurried off to her office.

"When she says _full body examination, Internal and External_, what does she mean exactly?" Harry asked looking fidgety.

Draco laughed, he just couldn't help himself. He thought he had an idea of what was going through the Gryffindors head.

"She means what she says Potter," Malfoy replied and closed the curtain to his cubicle on Harry's worried face.

* * *

Once in his gown, Harry sat perched on the edge of the Hospital bed, his right foot tapping the floor rapidly in a restless manner.

He couldn't hear anything outside of his cubicle, as the silencing charms placed on each one prevented it.

He was nervous about the examination. The practical part and the results.

What if it turned out it was worse than they thought?

All of a sudden the curtain to his cubicle was pulled back and Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry did I scare you," Madam Pomfrey chuckled.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen her laugh before, she was usually so uptight.

"A little. I was distracted," Harry replied with a small smile.

She nodded in understanding. "It seems I will need you and Mr Malfoy to lie down next to each other while I do the examination. I have just tried to examine Draco alone but the tests are coming back inconclusive and I'm getting strange Aura readings -" she broke off with a frown and looked to be deep in thought.

"Strange how?" Harry asked after she didn't continue.

"Oh that's for me to worry about, not you, now if you'll please," she held her arm out indicating to Harry he should follow her.

Harry obliged trying not to get worked up and followed her in to Draco's cubicle. He found the blonde Sytherine lay down with a deep scowl on his face.

Harry swallowed feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Now Harry if you'd please lie down next to Draco and we'll get started."

Harry did as he was told and lay down but made sure no part of him was touching Malfoy.

He couldn't explain it but he just didn't want anyone to see him touching Malfoy in any way possible.

"I will talk you through what I'm doing and what you will feel, so you don't get any surprises," Madam Pomfrey said looking over a clipboard.

Harry looked sideways at Draco but the blonde was staring daggers at Pomfrey.

"First off I'll do an Aura Reading on you both, as I couldn't read Draco's before. I'm curious to see if it works when you're beside each other."

Harry had already had one of those a few months back after he had defeated Voldemort, so he knew what to expect.

Promfrey muttered the incantation and began to wave her wand in large circles over the two men.

Harry gazed as slowly but surely swirling threads of colors started to rise from both himself and Draco.

Draco had lot's of green ribbons twirling above his body but there were healthy slashes of red and white in there too. Harry mainly had an even mixture of red and white above his body but he was surprised to see green threaded through every so often.

He wasn't sure what green meant but it wasn't there a few months ago.

"Interesting," Pomfrey said lowly, taking a step forward.

She had stopped waving her wand now and was staring at Harry and Draco's Magical Aura's turning her head from side to side.

"What is that?" Draco asked pointing at something.

That's when Harry noticed one long thin black thread.

He searched for a starting point and found it coming directly from his heart, he followed it through his mass of swirling colors and was shocked to see it merge into Draco's. He continued to follow it until it ended directly over Malfoys heart.

"This can't be good," Harry stated to no one in particular.

"What is it?" Draco repeated more forcibly.

"I'm not sure," Madam Pomfrey frowned. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Great," Draco gritted under his breath.

"It seems to be a magnet of sorts its drawing your Aura's in to it and attaching them together. See?" she indicated with her wand where a small few of Harry and Draco's colored threads had attached on to the black one and merged themselves together.

Harry could see exactly what she meant now it had been pointed out.

This definitely couldn't be good.

"Right," she cancelled the incantation and cleared her throat. "I will do the External Examination now."

"Erm, should we be worried about our Aura's merging together?" Harry asked with raised brows, not believing she was just about to continue without any explanation.

"Not right now, no," she said in a no-nonsense sort of way and Harry heard Malfoy grumble something about incompetent nurses. "With the External Examination you will feel a slight tingling sensation as I wave my wand over you but this is normal."

Harry's lips thinned at her dismissal but he nodded his head in understanding and she began to murmur a stream of spells as she ran her wand high in the air, in a straight line between Harry and Draco.

Harry could feel the tingle over his skin but it was very subtle and didn't bother him any.

After Madam Pomfrey was finished she waved her wand over a blank piece of parchment attached to a large clip board and Harry watched as words and graphs appeared out of nowhere filling it.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips as she quickly scanned over it.

_Merlin what now!_

"What is it?" Harry questioned, not being able to stop himself.

She didn't answer him but gave him a pointed look to be quiet. "Now for the Internal Examination. This one can be rather uncomfortable. Some handle it better than others but it does feel quite invasive. I will start at your head and work down. Try to stay still."

The moment the spell was cast Harry felt an intense pressure building inside his head. It was like his brain was swelling and about to explode from his skull.

"Ah!" Harry and Draco exclaimed in unison, bringing their hands up to clutch either side of their heads.

"Arms by your sides," Pomfrey urged sternly. "This won't take long if you do as I say."

Harry gritted his teeth and forced his arms to to his sides.

It was a horrible feeling but slowly it started to ease as Madam Pomfrey's wand moved further down.

He let out a large rush of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Unfortunately the brief respite didn't last because as the wand hovered over Harry and Draco's torso's, the most horrific pain speared through them.

Harry gasped harshly and raked his hands over his chest, clawing at his skin.

"What the fuck!" Draco bellowed. "Make it stop!"

It felt like they had drank sulfuric acid and it was eating through their internal organs.

Both Harry and Draco yelled on the tops of their lungs until there was no air left.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey screamed dropping her wand and rushing towards them.

Harry reached out helpless trying to pull Draco towards him, as awful gurgling choking sounds came from the blondes mouth

To his horror Malfoy was white as a sheet and once again had blood oozing from his mouth.

"Draco!" Harry yelled in despair, having no clue how to help him.

Soon enough Draco became limp in the Gryffindors arms, completely unresponsive, no matter how much he was shook.

Harry was fighting with all his might against the impending darkness that was trying to sweep him away but it was a losing battle on his part.

The last thought Harry had before everything went black was...

_Draco's dead._

**A/N: Eeekkkkk sorry! *cowers in corner* **


	11. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Guys! Thanks so much for the response to the last chapter! hehe I love you all :) and I'm so sorry for the naughty cliffy! This chapter isn't as long as the last but I thought you deserved at least a little something after the way I left you hanging, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - Revelations**

Harry continually came in and out of consciousness, if you could call it that. Every so often he became aware of lots of frantic voices surrounding him but for the life of him he couldn't make himself speak or move, he couldn't even open his eyes. It was one of the most frightening things he'd ever experienced.

The effort of trying to just simply move a finger and failing caused Harry to go in to a state of sheer panic, which in turn made him loose consciousness.

This happened over and over again.

He did manage to catch snippets of conversation from the people in the room but for the most part he didn't understand what was being said, as it was just that snippets. The majority of the voices were unrecognizable too but there were a few that Harry did recognize and it was a well needed comfort.

"Harry, can you hear me?" came Hermione's distraught voice.

_Yes I can hear you._

"When will he wake up?" Ron asked in a voice Harry hardly ever heard.

"We're not sure," answered a man with a deep voice Harry couldn't identify. "but we are doing everything we can."

"I don't know what happened... They just started screaming and I..."

"Dear Poppy, this isn't your fault. You were just doing what I told you to do," came the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore. "If this is anyone's fault it is mine."

_God it is no ones fault_.Harry wanted to tell them.

"Poor Draco..." Madam Pomfrey broke off and a sob escaped her mouth.

_Draco!_

Flashes of Draco going limp in his arms flashed behind Harry's eyelids. That's when it hit him and he remembered everything.

_Noooooooooooooooooo!_

"Help! Someone help! Harry's heart rate is sky rocketing," Hermione yelled.

Then all was lost.

* * *

"Why can't you do something!" Ron bellowed, bringing Harry to once again.

"There is something bigger at work here Mr Weasley and until we shead more light on it, there is nothing that can be done," came a calm female voice.

"You're a healer! there must be something you can do. Anything!"

_Ron, I'm awake, I can hear you._

"Again, I'm sorry but we are doing everything we can."

"Don't Ron," Hermione deadpanned. "It isn't helping matters any."

"but Hermione, he has been out for almost 24 hours!"

_24 hours..._

"I know that!" Hermione snapped. "Going on at the Healers isn't going to make him suddenly wake up though."

_Oh no please don't fight._

She sighed heavily and as if hearing Harry's thoughts said. "Oh Ron I'm sorry, I'm just worried and..."

"It's OK 'mione. We all are," Ron muttered.

They were silent for a moment and Harry again tried with all his might to opened his eyes or at least make a slight noise.

"Where's my son!" came a high pitched voice.

Harry heard a door bang loudly on the other side of the room.

"I see they finally made it," Ron gritted under his breath. "It's only been a full day."

"Where is he!" the voice screeched again.

"Mrs Malfoy please..."

_Draco..._

Harry started to panic and before he knew it he was out for the count.

* * *

The next time Harry came aware it was different.

He felt in tune with his body again, where as before it was like he was a passenger not being able to control it.

He tentatively moved a finger and then another.

_Yes! Movement, thank god..._

"He moved," Hermione gasped. "Healer Jones, come quick!"

Harry carefully cracked an eyelid open. It was dark, except for the soft glow of candle light.

His entire body ached like nothing he'd ever felt before and that was saying something, also his eyes stung terribly.

"Harry mate, are you OK?" Ron asked softly moving it to view.

Harry groaned in response and tried to focus blurry eyes on his best mate but all he could make out was a shock of red hair.

His mouth and throat were as dry as a bone.

"Dra..." he whispered.

Hermione held a cup a water next to his face with a straw directed at his lips.

"Take small sips," she soothed.

He did as he was told but it hurt like hell to swallow. He had to admit though it felt good to wet his mouth.

At that moment a women with blonde hair and a white uniform came bustling over.

"Mr Potter, welcome back," she smiled and turned to Hermione and Ron. "If you two could just step out for a moment while I do a few test."

"Can't we stay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No it's best if you leave but I promise it will only take a few moment and then you can come back in."

"Draco..." Harry croaked, pleading with his eyes.

Hermione and Ron turn as one, staring at Harry.

"We'll tell you everything later Harry," Ron said. "A lot has happened, while you've been out."

"Tell me!" he urged raising his voice as loud as it would go.

How could Ron just say something like that and expect Harry to relent! He needed to know what happened to Draco. How he died...

The thought was sickening and Harry's head began to swim nauseatingly.

"Draco?" his voice broke.

He felt so sluggish and weak. He couldn't get his thought process in order. All he wanted to know at the moment though, was about Draco. He _needed_ to know, surely they understood that.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Hermione went over and squeezed his hand to calm his obvious distress. "but we are positive he will, especially now you have."

"Wake up? - He isn't dead?" Harry rasped in disbelief.

"No," Hermione frowned wondering how he possibly knew Draco had died. "Madam Pomfrey managed to bring him back. It was touch and go for a while but he has been stable for the last day or so."

Harry closed his eyes zoning out as soon as Hermione confirmed that he was alive. He let out a choked sort of sound as relief flooded through him.

It took him a moment but eventually he asked. "Where is he?"

"He's in the cubicle next to you. Mr and Mrs Malfoy wanted some time alone with him," The healer answered. "Now please Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

Healer Jones indicated for them to leave and when they did she started straight in on the tests.

Harry just closed his eyes and let her do whatever was needed. He was just so thankful that Draco was not dead.

* * *

After the Healer left, Harry had felt so exhausted that he fell straight asleep.

Five hours later he woke up to the sound of Hermione and Ron talking quietly to one another.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Harry," they thrilled in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Like shit," he answered with a wince as he tried to sit up a little.

His elbow bumped in to something solid in the process and he turned his head frowning in question.

He gasped. "Draco!"

The Slytherin looked deathly pale and weak but Harry could see the steady rise and fall of his chest and wasn't that just the best sight ever.

He reached out a tentative hand and placed it directly over the blondes heart, smiling when he felt a strong beat against his palm.

He turned to Ron and Hermione eyes shining.

Ron was looking on seemingly unsure how to react, while Hermione was beaming at him.

"He woke up about 10 minutes after you fell asleep Harry," she told him. "He's OK, sore but he's going to be fine. You both are."

Harry was elated that Draco was good and well but he couldn't help the sudden bitterness that welled up inside him.

"Yes for now," he clenched his teeth together and pushed himself up against the pillow even though it caused him agony. "but what about tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that?... It's only been a week and Draco has already nearly died once and actually did died from just having an examination. Is this normal? Have others before us gone through the same thing? because nobody warned us about any of it! It's so frustrating not knowing what is going on! This can't be right-"

"It isn't normal," Hermione put in, handing Harry his glasses which he promptly put on.

"Go on," he narrowed his eyes wondering what had happened while he and Draco were unconscious.

She glanced at Ron and he nodded his head as if answering a silent question of hers.

"Well as it turns out you aren't under the affects of an Aeternum Sacramentum Potion. Well you are but an illegal modified version of it which technically has no name."

"What?" Harry said hardly believing his ears. "How do you know this."

"We have all been researching tirelessly for days -" Hermione started to answer but was abruptly cut off.

"For days!" Harry blurted wide eyed. "Days, plural?"

"Harry mate, you've been out for almost 5 days," Ron said gently. "It's 4.37am Friday morning.

Harry was totally stunned, no wonder he felt like he did, all weak and sluggish.

"Look lets not talk about this now, you have been through a lot and are clearly tired. We can discuss it when you're better," Hermione offered.

"No, I want to know now," Harry bit out nastily then realized how he sounded and softened his voice. "Please, I want to know what happened."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and then nodded.

"Like I said we have all been researching for days. You see we knew something was amiss when a simple examination caused Draco to go in to cardiac arrest and for you to go in to a coma."

Harry nodded agreeing with her. Obviously something wasn't right, even he knew that much.

"Luckily Madam Promfrey managed to bring Draco back with quick thinking and action but then he also went in to a coma. After numerous failed attempts to bring you both back, Dumbledore sent for Healers from St. Mungo's but they couldn't do anything either. Oh Harry we were so worried. Everything they tried either didn't work or backfired, it was awful," she began to sob.

Harry felt terrible that they'd had to go though all that and he reached out a hand to her.

"It's OK Hermione, I'm awake now and I'm alright," he looked at Ron and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"We know, it was just hard... Anyway," Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a tissue that was already clutched in her hand. "At this point you had been in the coma for a day and there was no solution in sight. That's when Dumbledore said that he had a feeling he knew what was going on but that he couldn't know for sure without doing a test. Of course we all knew what would happened if we tried to do one, so that was out of the question."

Ron held out a cup of water for Harry to sip, while Hermione continued.

"Eventually Madam Promfrey got round to accounting in full what had happened, she had been very upset at first and couldn't even speak without bursting in to tears. As it turned out she'd managed to do an Aura Reading on you both before performing the external and internal examinations."

"Yes that's right," Harry said suddenly remembering. "It was weird though if I recall."

"Very weird," Hermione confirmed. "Do you remember seeing a black thread that went between you and Draco?"

"Yes, it linked at our hearts."

Hermione nodded. "That's what Pomfrey told us and that's when Dumbledore knew for certain what was going on."

Hermione had a far away look on her face.

"So, are you going to elaborate or keep me in suspense forever," Harry said after a few moments trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work, Ron and Hermione just stared at him with a mixture of sadness and angst.

"Good god, what is it?" Harry asked not liking their reaction.

"Harry this was no accident, someone planted that Potion with the intent to harm you and Draco."

"What are you talking about. How could someone have planted it? That's ridiculous," Harry brushed it off immediately.

There was no way someone planted it. First off how would anyone have known that he and Malfoy were going to meet in the Room of Requirement on that night and at that time?

Harry only told Ron and Hermione and they wouldn't have said anything to anyone. Unless Malfoy told someone.

But that was even more ridiculous, Draco hardly told his friends anything, never mind complete strangers.

"Harry it's true, I know this is hard to take in -" Hermione started.

"It can't be true, Voldemorts gone. His followers are gone. Who else would want to hurt us?"

"That's what we need to find out," Ron said in a determined voice.

Harry looked at his red headed best friend at a loss for words.

"There's more," Hermione muttered, like she was dreading to tell him.

Harry's eyes snapped back to her.

"Whoever has done this, is very cleaver indeed. They have managed to modify the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion so that just inhaling it, is as potent as drinking it."

Harry closed his eyes wearily.

"and they have also made it so that if anyone but the brewer of the potion tries to interfere with the bond in any way it will try to kill the bonded pair."

Harry blinked letting the information sink in.

"So what you're saying is, Draco and I are properly bonded together and not just partially like we thought and that the only way to get out of this is to find the person who is responsible. Otherwise we either stay together forever or die trying to break it?" Harry asked with raised brows.

"Well yes," Hermione answered in a small voice.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me," came a rough croaky voice next to Harry.

The brunette turned to gaze in to the oh-so-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and he actually thought he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Well hello there," Harry couldn't help the smile that broke free.

"Hi," Malfoy groaned as he took the cup of water from Harry's hand and had a sip.

Harry couldn't look away, it was just so good to watch Draco awake and moving.

"Potter stop staring at me like that, you're creeping me out," Malfoy said lightly.

Harry chuckled which hurt like hell. "I see there's no damage been done to your brain then?"

"Keep wishing," he replied tiredly. "Now please tell me. What the fuck are we going to do about this?"

**A/N: Of course Draco didn't die... for long anyway lol. He's my number one and is going nowhere :) xx**


	12. Strange Behavior

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot of this story, all characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys, much appreciated and thanks to those who have jump aboard and are reading my fic :) Enjoy! - Apologies for any mistakes I haven't had a chance to read through it properly because I'm super busy but I wanted to give you something :) Let me know if you see anything that doesn't make sense etc.**

**Chapter 12 - Strange ****Behavior**

Harry heard Malfoy storm out of Madam Pomfrey's office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"So I take it, it went well then?" Harry asked calmly, not bothering to look up from his copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages', which he'd already read a million times.

"It's ridiculous! How long do they want to keep us locked up in this stuffy Hospital Wing for. It's Sunday for crying out loud, we've been in here for a full week now."

"True, but for almost 5 of those days we were in a coma," Harry pointed out, turning the page.

"Who's side are you on here?" Draco demanded.

Harry sighed and put his book down.

"Obviously I'm on yours. I don't want to be here either but I know from experience it's useless and exhausting trying to persuade them otherwise."

"So the great Harry Potter is giving up. That's perfect, just perfect," Draco fumed sitting next to Harry on the bed.

Harry ignored him, Draco was beyond unreasonable when in these sorts of moods, so it was best to just let his anger fizzle out before talking to him again.

Malfoy was right to be annoyed and frustrated though. Since they had woken up on Friday they hadn't been able to leave the Hospital Wing or do anything for that matter.

Yes they had been weak and needed to build their strength up but the Potions they had been given hourly after coming round had done just that and on Saturday evening they had been feeling more or less back to normal again.

It was lucky that the Bond hadn't reacted to the healing and strengthening Potions, like everyone had been worried they would at first but Dumbledore had promptly assured them that all would be well. Something about it not directly interfering with the Bond it's self.

Harry still didn't understand anything about this Bond. Yes they hadn't actually had an in depth conversation about it yet but what had been discussed just went straight over his head.

Not for the first time Harry vowed to research everything he could when he finally got out of Madam Promfrey's grasp, which he hoped would be very soon.

"Who do you think it could be?" Harry asked.

He seemed to be asking himself the same question at least every 5 minutes or so and decided to finally voice it out loud.

"I don't know but I will find out and they will pay," Draco replied in a low deadly voice that made the brunette glance his way.

"What if we can't find them?" Harry asked. "Then what?"

"We will Potter," Draco waved his hand in the air as if the Harry's question was stupid. "My father is on to it."

"That's reassuring," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Malfoy frowned.

"Well he's probably the one who did it!" Harry burst.

"Don't be absurd, my father would never do such a thing."

"To you maybe not but to me abso-fucking-lutely. He hates me and I him."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're right and seeing as I'm involved in this, we can safely say that this has nothing to do with my father. I suggest you drop the animosity towards him because he is the only hope we have of finding the sadistic prick who did this."

"We have Dumbledore. If anyone can help us it's him," Harry said adamantly.

"You're joking aren't you? That old fool is useless," Malfoy laughed.

"No he isn't," Harry murmured unconvincingly. "He is the greatest Wizard who ever lived," he then stated assuredly with a nod of his head.

"Yes he used to be great but he's old and losing his marbles now. Trust me, my father will sort this out. Don't worry about it" Malfoy said in a haughty confident manner.

Harry ground his teeth together in anger. He truly hated Lucius Malfoy and the thought of putting all his faith in the dodgy bastard was just sickening and frankly idiotic. This would most definitely come back to bite him in the arse.

Then Harry had a thought. "How about we try and find out who did it ourselves?"

"What?" Malfoy said pursing his lips slightly.

"You and me," Harry said enthusiastically. "We could find out who did it... with the help of Hermione of course, she invaluable."

"You're not serious?" Draco asked mouth agape.

"Yes. I'm deadly serious. I don't want your dad in my business and you don't think Dumbledore can help us because he's senile, so why not do it ourselves?"

"Do you honestly think my father will back down when his only son and heir is in danger? If you do you're stupider than you look," Malfoy drawled dismissing Harry's idea as ridiculous.

"Well good luck to him then. If he's got any chance of finding out who it is, he's going to need both of our memories of everything that's happened since the beginning of term and I'm telling you right now he isn't having any of mine!" Harry said unshakably staring Draco down with narrowed eyes. "and I won't talk to him either. I'd rather chew my own arm off and feed it to fluffy."

Draco's eyes widened. "What - You... Why are you being so difficult!" Malfoy yelled.

"Oh you can talk, you're middle name is difficult," Harry said crossing his legs at the knee and his arms across his chest.

"Well I'm not giving Dumbledore any information either then!"

"Fine," Harry shrug.

It was fair after all.

"FINE!" Malfoy roared back.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked disapprovingly as she came out of her office, looking at the two men in question.

"Nothing - Mind your own business," Harry and Draco said in unison.

She pursed her lips at the Slytherins rude comment. "Well I've just had word from Dumbledore that you can both leave and go back to your room -"

"Finally!" Malfoy said jumping up from the bed and hurriedly making his way towards the door.

Harry got up too throwing a quick thank you over his shoulder and jogging to keep up with Draco.

"- but you must rest up, don't be doing too much!" Pomfrey yelled after them as the door swung shut with a decided click.

* * *

"Salazar I'm starving," Malfoy whined in a way reminiscent of Ron.

Harry smirked and held back on giving out that tid-bit of information, as it would only send the blonde off the deep end again. For the moment it seemed he was dropping the whole argument about his father and Dumbledore helping them and Harry didn't fancy setting him off.

"Well it's only two o'clock, dinner doesn't start for another three hours," Harry stated.

"Dinner in the Great Hall," Malfoy pulled his face in distaste. "We'll have to sit together."

Harry hadn't thought about that.

It was hard to believe that they had been Bonded together for two weeks already, one of which had been spent in the Hospital Wing and the other they hadn't truly realized they were Bonded.

Harry was positive all sorts of rumors about himself and Draco would be running amok by now.

He wondered how the other students would react when they saw him and Malfoy walking around together glued at the hip. They would stare for sure and Harry couldn't really blame them.

"We should go and check on the Potion in the Room of Requirement," Harry said suddenly remembering.

He was so grateful to Hermione for having the forethought and taking the time to check on their Potion for them while they were incapacitated. She had also gone as far as to add the necessary ingredients when needed.

She had said she didn't want Harry to fail Potions as it was imperative he pass if he wanted to become a Auror.

"Yes, let's do that now. It might take my mind off being hungry," Malfoy said rubbing his flat stomach.

It took 15 minutes to get to the Room of Requirement and they didn't bump in to a single soul dead or alive. They expected as much though as this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry had persuaded Ron and Hermione to go and enjoy themselves, they deserved it after everything they had done for him.

"Where's the cupboard gone?" Harry wondered aloud when they entered the room.

Where the old cupboard had once stood was now just empty space.

"Oh, my father must have already had it removed," Malfoy said and Harry's nostrils flared angrily. "There's our Potion though," he pointed to the table in the center of the room. "Come on Potter, I need your immense chopping skills."

"Immense chopping skills? Since when do you think I have Immense chopping skills," Harry asked.

He would discuss the matter of Lucius removing the cupboard later.

"Since never, I just can't be bothered doing it myself. Now before you complain, you do remember that I'm in charged?" Malfoy raised his brows. "Hopefully the coma didn't cause you any brain damage or memory loss."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and swallowed down the retort that was perched on the tip of his tongue. Instead he smiled. "No I remember just fine."

"Good," Draco eyed Harry suspiciously, wondering why he didn't take the bait and bite his head off.

"Do you want your apron?" Harry asked kindly, reaching out to snag his old transfigured jacket off the hook on the wall.

"Um yes?" Malfoy answered not knowing how to act around _nice_ Harry.

Harry's smile turned evil as he began to quickly wind the Apron from corner to corner before snapping it out like a whip to connect with Draco's arse.

"Ow!" the blonde yelped jumping out of the way as another came at him missing him by inches. "Stop it! I'm warning you Potter."

Harry laughed mercilessly and carry right on.

The cracking sound as it hit Malfoy's bottom was so satisfyingly good.

"Incarcerous!" Malfoy bellowed wand pointing directly at Harry.

"Shit!" Harry hissed as first his legs and then his arms were tied together with ropes and he was magically pushed against the wall.

"OK, Ok I'm sorry!" Harry laughed. "Let me go, I won't do it again. I promise."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"I swear on my Firebolt," Harry insisted, meaning business. "Come on Malfoy, let me go."

"I don't think so," Draco smirked, stalking towards the Gryffindor. "I quite like the look of you all tied up and helpless."

Harry couldn't help the sudden thrill that went through him at the blondes words.

"Mmmm I bet you do," Harry replied with a smirk of his own.

He could feeling the Bond coming to life inside him, unfurling and spreading like fog on a winters morning. It had been quiet for the last few days which had been strange and had him and Draco wondering.

"Do you feel it?" Malfoy asked with a wicked glint in his piercing grey eyes.

"Yes," Harry responded hoarsely.

Draco closed his eyes and let the rush of pleasure from the Bond surge through him.

He was so close to Harry that the brunette could see the exact shade of the blondes eyelashes - burnt gold - as they cast shadows on his high cheekbones.

Harry licked his lips as his own pleasure shot through him like a rocket, almost taking his breath away.

They were both feeling eager and a little anxious, as they didn't know what the Bond was going to urge them to do.

Slowly Draco opened his eyes.

He took one small step, then another until his lips were softly touching Harry's. He parted them slightly as Harry mimicked him. They looked in to each others eyes, pausing only a moment while they both took deep shuddering breaths.

Malfoy brought his hands up to grip the tied-up Gryffindors hips and then he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicking out to caress Harry's sensually, their heads alternating left and right.

This continued for long moments, searching each others mouths with a hungry fiery passion.

"You're a good kisser Potter," Malfoy said in between nips across Harry's jawline. "I wonder if you're good at other... things," he whispered suggestively as he reached the brunettes earlobe.

Harry was too turned on to even utter a coherent response, not that the blonde seemed to need one as he quickly spelled the ropes away and dragged Harry over to the couch.

Malfoy sat down first, pulling Potter on top of him.

Their erections rubbed enticingly together while they continued to kiss again picking up where they left off but before long Malfoy started to moan, it wasn't in the good way though.

Harry could tell he was in pain and he had to admit he himself wasn't feeling too great either.

"Ah fuck, OK we can't hold off any longer," Draco panted.

"Oh no," Harry said wide eyed as he realized what the Bond was urging.

"Oh yes! I need you to go down on me. Now," Malfoy said unashamedly, pushing on the top of Harry's head.

"W-whoa, wait a minute," Harry stuttered.

"Wait? What do you mean wait?" Draco gasped as pain coursed through him.

Harry dropped his head to the blondes shoulder turning his face in to the pale neck before him.

As the pain increased Harry began to inhale Malfoy's scent deeply through his nose in hopes of controlling it in some way.

Harry loved Malfoys scent it was quickly becoming his favorite - dark and sensual - but it was completely intoxicating and at that moment in time it did nothing but make matters worse.

"Potter, for fuck's sake," the Slytherin bit out through gritted teeth.

"I've never done - that - before though!" Harry said in distress.

"So! It doesn't matter, just go with your instincts," Draco wheezed, eyes scrunch shut in agony.

Harry nodded his head feeling his Gryffindor brave determination set in and started to undo Malfoys trousers and pull his boxers down.

Draco's cock sprung free, rock solid and weeping pre-cum.

At the sight, something snapped inside of Harry.

He reached out a hand and stroked the blondes length before lowing his head and swiping his tongue wetly along the head of the seeping penis before him.

Malfoy groaned in pure ecstasy, no doubt at the sensation Harry had just caused but also because the pain instantly vanished.

"Yessssss," Draco hissed as Harry swirled his tongue around the head.

Feeling a little more confident Harry took Draco 2 inches in to his mouth before pulling back and looking at the blonde through his eyelashes.

Malfoy was staring back at him, eyes hooded and mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell. He looked eager and expectant and Harry thought he'd never looked as good as he did in that moment.

There was no Malfoy mask or sneer to contort his handsome face, just Malfoy, the real Malfoy. The real Malfoy in complete and utter pleasure.

Harry again took Draco in to his mouth but this time brought him all the way in until he couldn't go any further.

"Oh shit," Malfoy groaned moving his hands to wrap his fingers in Harry's mop of dark hair.

Harry began to move up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly as his tongue continued to swirl around the shaft.

He hummed around Draco causing a vibration of sorts, which seemed to drive Malfoy crazy, if the moaning and wriggling was anything to go by.

"Like shit you haven't done this before," Draco gasped before gritting his teeth together.

Harry pulled back surprised. "I haven't done this before, I've never been with another guy. Ever."

"Ahhh, don't stop," Malfoy groaned licking his lips and pulling Harry's head back down by his hair.

Harry grinned pleased with himself before Draco rammed his dick once again in to the brunettes mouth.

He swallowed down the blondes cock, licking, sucking and nipping, as he pulled his own painfully hard member out of his boxes and began to jerk himself off with his free hand.

Soon enough Draco started to thrust in and out of Harry's mouth firmly hitting the back of his throat with each movement.

"Fuck Potter do you even have a gag reflex?" Malfoy asked panting.

In answer Harry just looked up at the blonde, mouth full of cock and winked before moving slightly so that Malfoy's shaft went in even further, if that was at all possible.

Draco's mouth dropped open as his eyes shut and a moment later the Slytherin was trembling with the force of his orgasm, cock kicking fiercely in Harry's mouth as cum squirted to coat the Gryffindors mouth and throat.

Harry swallowed every last drop down before quickly kneeling up in time to cum all over Draco's stomach, shuddering and biting his lip as he pumped his fist.

Then Harry slumped against the couch feeling sedated. He glanced at Malfoy feeling awkward as he always did after they did anything sexual.

Draco was looking at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. He had a wary look in his eyes and a slight frown puckered his brow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry questioned, sending a cleansing spell first at Draco and then himself.

Malfoy quickly tucked himself back in his trousers.

"What?" the blonde cleared his throat. "What do you mean, I'm not looking at you like anything," his eyes were just a little too wide as he turned away seeming to want to look at anything but the brunette next to him.

"What's wrong with you," Harry frowned tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Malfoy muttered distractedly and got up off the couch.

Harry watched him walk over to the Potion and begin to work.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

_Was I not good or something? did he think I was terrible at giving head?_

_No that can't be it, he was really enjoying it. I know for a fact he was..._

The Gryffindor slowly made his way over to the Slytherin, who was sorting through Potion ingredients.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"No I'll do it," Malfoy said giving Harry a quick look up and down before turning away and shaking his head, frown deepening.

Ok now this was weird.

"Did you not like it or something?" Harry blurted.

Draco dropped the jar of newt eyes that was in his hands and they splattered all over the stone floor.

"Shit!" he bellowed. "Potter! look what you made me do?"

"What! How is that my fault!"

"because... it is. Now stop talking and let me finish up with the Potion," Draco chastised angrily.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in utter bewilderment, "Whatever Malfoy."

For the next hour or so they didn't so much as murmur a word to one another and Harry was getting more and more pissed off as the time ticked by.

* * *

"OK done," Malfoy breathed some time later.

"Wonderful," Harry stated bitterly.

He had been sat there for over an hour and half staring at the wall and was not in a particularly good mood.

Draco sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. "Look, are you ready to go. I need to shower before dinner."

"Am I ready to go? No, I love sitting here staring at walls. It's my favorite pastime. I think I'd like to stay here for another hour," Harry replied sarcastically.

"I really can't be bothered arguing with you," Draco said firmly. "I'm tired, filthy and hungry. Not to mention I have a lot of shit on my mind, so can we _please_ just skip this part of our daily routine?"

Harry could hardly believe his ears, Malfoy passing up on an argument? What was the world coming to and Draco wasn't the only one with "a lot of shit on his mind".

_Why is he acting so weird?_

Harry had so many questions but he knew right now wasn't the time to get in to it, so he got up and walked out of the Room of Requirement without a backward glance at the baffling Slytherin pain-in-his-arse.

Tonight though they had a lot to discuss and the Bond, Lucius Malfoy and Draco's behavior were top of the list.

**A/N: Hmmmm what has got Draco acting all strange? ;) What do you guys think? xx**


End file.
